Proyecto: Manzana del Caos
by Manzana Del Caos
Summary: (Nuevo: Capítulo 6-M) ¿Pero que ha ocurrido ahora? ¡Pinkie Pie ha salido sola a terminar con la guerra por las semillas! Todos los equipos entran en acción para acabar con el juego de una vez por todos. La acción esta rayando las mentes y muy pronto se acerca el Festival. Mucha adrenalina en este 6to Capítulo. Y Starlight ¿Qué ocurre con ella? Su Festival... ya esta por empezar.
1. Rarity

**Muy buenas noches, Son Manzana. Espero les guste; sí no te gusta solo deja de leer. No les forzare a nada.**

* * *

Rarity había llamado a Coco Pomel para que le ayudara con una nueva línea de ropa y debido a su trabajo no podía pedirles ayuda a sus amigas, a menos claro que quisiera presentarla ante un público, cosa que aún no pensaba hacer.

Tras unas breves horas Pomel llego con ella al hotel donde se hospedaba. Empujando la puerta Coco entraba en la vacía habitación, antes de que pudiera llamar a Rarity un casco la tomaba del cuello y tiraba de ella sumergiéndola en la oscuridad.

\- A qué te he sorprendido – le dice Rarity al derrumbar a Coco sobre el suelo y empujar su cuerpo contra el suelo al poner sus cascos sobre ella; con el brillo de un control se encendían las tenues luces de la habitación. Para sorprenderse miraba el femenino cuerpo de Rarity sobre el de ella; vistiendo una lencería negra muy fina.

Rarity se levantaba delicadamente al inclinarse hacia delante, frotando su pecho contra el de Coco, y deslizando sus manos por lo largo de sus piernas claras que estaban rodeadas con unas mallas de red que llegaban hasta sus redondas y firmes nalgas. Coco se ruborizo sin notarlo, con un labio tembloroso que detenía al morder y humedecer con su lengua solo para tratar de vocalizar algunas palabras; pero era inútil, sus ojos no querían y no le permitían ignorar su seductor cuerpo.

Subiendo por esas definidas piernas su instinto le guiaba al corazón que llevaba en su calzón negro; sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse incomoda. Fue entonces que al ver mejor su ropa interior miraba como el corazón estaba hecho del vello púbico de Rarity: lo había recortado y afeitado para darle la imagen de un corazón que resaltaba en su suave y perfumada piel; su intimidad realmente estaba casi al descubierto, dejando solo a la imaginación de Coco los labios vaginales que estaban marcados y cubiertos por la tela de la lencería de Rarity que se sujetaba con hilos muy finos.

Coco, trago saliva un segundo y trato de retirarse al retroceder en su lugar, sin embargo Rarity se doblaba hacia ella dejando su piernas estiradas y acercando su rostro al de ella, mientras con sus manos le sujetaba; acariciando con su mano derecha su cuello, barbilla y deslizando su dedo índice sobre sus labios; con la izquierda sujetaba la ropa de Coco para evitar que se alejara más, y cuando le tomo se notaba que ponía su mano sobre el seno derecho de Coco, quien solo gemía tras la sensación de sumisión en la que se encontraba.

Las mejillas rojas de Coco eran tiernas y suaves, mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos por la humedad que generaban al mirar esos tersos y finos labios rosados que Rarity usaba al ponerse un lápiz labial. Con su mirada intentaba evitarla pero le era difícil no seguir los hilos negros de su lencería, mirando como la unión de sus senos mostraba la fina y redonda forma de sus atributos; mirando como la zona media de su sujetador era de una tela más suave por lo que se notaba como el bulto de sus pezones al endurecerse creaba una llamada de atención que Coco solo podía responder con un gemido de excitación.

\- Rarity, esto… - intento resistirse Coco al sentir como Rarity se arrodillaba delante de ella para empujarla y unir sus labios rosados a su cuello; dejando unas finas marcas de besos que recorrían su cuello desde lo alto y en busca de su pecho – ésta mal… - agrego Pomel al meter una de sus manos entre ellas y empujar para tratar de separarse: poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de Rarity y empujando lograba sentir la forma, la suavidad y el calor que su cuerpo generaba. Justo en el centro de su mano sentía como el duro pezón de Rarity le indicaba agrado.

\- ¿Se siente mal? – preguntaba Rarity al respirar sobre su cuello y empezando a desabrochar los botones de su blusa con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda seguía su mano hasta entre ellas y le guiaba para que supiera donde tocar sus senos.

\- Mm… no – respondía en un suspiro Coco al rendirse y aflojar su mano al sentir como se la sujetaban, y al sentir como los suaves, cálidos y amorosos besos de Rarity llegaban a tocar sus senos y como pasaban de uno a uno en lo que los iba descubriendo.

\- Entonces está bien – le responde seductora Rarity al apretar la mano que tenían entre ellas y volverla llevar a sus senos para que continuara tocándolos.

Coco estiro su cabeza atrás y dejo que el aliento de Rarity llenara su pecho; al a vez en que estiraba su mano derecha alrededor de Rarity para alcanzar su cintura y llevarla con ella. En momento Coco se tumbaba sobre el suelo tirando de Rarity para que estuviera sobre de ella sostenida con sus manos; doblando sus codos para bajar su cuerpo y acariciar su cuerpo contra el suyo; sentándose sobre su piernas a la altura de su cintura. Coco le miraba con atención, sujetando su pierna: dura, suave, y muy cálida. Subía por su pierna para alcanzar a tocar esas dos redondas nalgas que tenía tan cerca, un gesto de Rarity le hizo entender que las estaba apretando correctamente; pues con tras sobresaltarse un segundo su lujuriosa mirada regresaba y con una lengua que humedecía sus labios a la par en lo que se inclinaba hacia ella.

Las manos de Coco rodeaban a Rarity y sujetaban esas firmes nalgas que con efecto magnético era imposible soltar; apretándolas para sentir esa firmeza y suavidad; su cuidada piel eran tan adictiva que Coco solo podía el disfrutar tenerlas en sus manos; tirando de la ropa interior para apretar la zona vaginal y sentir como sus nalgas se endurecían al sentir gusto.

Rarity deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Coco, hasta que finalmente tuvo su estómago libre de ropas; con un pequeño gesto la levantaba para subirla sobre sus pechos y terminar quitándole la blusa que arrojaba sobre una lejana silla. Dejando los tímidos y puros senos de Coco cubiertos por su sujetar blanco. Con sus manos arriba miraba los ojos de Rarity que se enfocaban en su senos menores y en su cremoso color; apetecibles a la vista y de un tamaño ideal. Pomel entorpeció sus actos y cubrió sus pechos con sus manos al reconocer que no eran tan grandes como los de Rarity; sin embargo cuando cerraba sus ojos para ocultarse sentía ese suave tacto en su mejilla, las caricias comprensivas y amorosas que había sentido antes; abriendo sus ojos levemente miraba como Rarity se había inclinado hacia ella para mirar sus labios más de cerca.

Sin acelerarse sentía colgar sus manos y las dejaba caer para dejar su pecho libre y rodear con sus manos la espalda de Rarity; dando así el paso que faltaba para unir sus labios uno con el otro; sintiendo como sus labios eran humedecidos por los de ella, pasando de tocar al chuparse los labios mutuamente; ese pedazo de tacto, jugoso, con sabores indescriptibles se volvía largo, respirando y haciendo cosquillas sobre su labios; sentía que al retroceder para tomar aire Rarity mordía su labio inferior y lo atrapaba entre sus labios donde con su lengua lo lamia antes de soltarlo; es sensación dominaba a Coco que regresaba por más y tras intentar lamer el labio de Rarity se encontraba con algo más caliente, húmedo, y activo; el tacto de las lenguas hacía derretir los deseos de Coco, y sin darse medida abrazaba el cuello de Rarity buscando no soltarle, dejando que su lengua fuera succionada por Rarity que tras atraparla le lamia su lengua por cada lado para cuando Coco quedara sin aliento se separara dejando un puente de saliva entre ambas.

Con un vistazo rápido una a la otra; Rarity se acerca para rodearla con sus manos; mientras Coco hacía lo mismo, ambas recorrieron la espalda de la otra hasta dar con el seguro del sujetador; con un juego de dedos lo dejaban caer, para regresar a sus cuellos y acariciar sus hombros al volver a separarse y mirar la desnudes de sus cuerpos delante de la otra.

Rarity al estar aún sobre ella sonrío al levantarse y retroceder unos pasos para ayudar a Coco a levantarse también; mirando una a la otra, intercambió miradas. No querían sentirse más incomodas por lo que Coco siguió a Rarity a lo que era una habitación oscura a la que no había encendido luces.

Coco camino sin problemas a espaldas de Rarity, adentrándose en esa oscuridad de la cual no podía ver más allá de la punta de su nariz. Sin saberlo caminaba a ciegas hasta que chocaba con un borde suave al en el cual se recalcaba tras ir con algo de prisa; al caer sobre esta sentía su textura, su tela, su suavidad: se trataba de un cobertor de seda sobre una cama. Estrujando el cobertor volvía a ponerse de pie; donde al retomar posición se alejaba y sentía chocar contra la suavidad de dos senos. Con un control remoto las luces se encendían tenues; ajustadas al momento; Rarity volvía a dar un paso empujando con su rodilla la intimidad de Coco que se mantenía oculta en su falda; retrocediendo tropezó con la cama cayendo sobre ella quedando sentada delante de los senos desnudos de Rarity; en sus ojos se reflejaban los seductores pezones de Rarity que se acercaban a ella a medida que bajaban; con un parpadeo dejaba que Rarity se acercara a probar la suavidad de su cremosa piel, deslizando sus rosados labios por la tímida piel de Coco que se erizaba al sentir la respiración de Rarity sobre sus senos.

Con sus manos sujetaba sus muñecas, mientras con sus labios paseaba por la piel desnuda de su seno izquierdo; solo acercándose al tesoro que era el pezón claro de Coco; cuando llego a la aureola escucha los gemidos de Coco; mientras la caliente lengua de Rarity daba vuelvas por alrededor de su claro pezón; solo golpeado el pezón al subir, baja, e ir de lado a lado; en la búsqueda por endurecer más y más su pezón; con un suave beso rodeaba su pecho, tirando al succionar su pezón; tirando y mordisqueando su pezón con sus labios y aparentándolo con cuidado con sus dientes para escuchar el gemido que hacía al tratar de resistirlo.

Al dejar libre a su pezón de los finos labios de Rarity; Coco respiraba agitada, como si estuviera luchando por no caer rendida. Sin embargo solo estaban comenzando; Rarity volvió a acercar su rostro para con una profunda lamida; recorriendo así su seno izquierdo y viajando al derecho. Rarity soltó la mano izquierda de Coco para poder usar su mano derecha la cual llevo al seno izquierdo de Coco; rodeando su seno con sus manos y acariciando su piel, tirando de su pezón; aparentándolo y hundiéndolo para no dejar descansar su cuerpo de la sensación.

El sudor de Coco se acumulaba, con su mano libre solo podía sujetar la cabeza de Rarity mientras sentía como su seno derecho era besado, lamido por los recorridos alrededor de su aureola, sentía como la caliente lengua de Rarity hundía su pezón en su seno y lo tiraba con fuerza al chuparlo con gusto, mientras lo lamia dentro de su boca.

Coco al sentirse libre se dejaba ir, y solo podía rendirse ante las sensaciones que llenaban su cuerpo. Sintiendo sus manos libres abrazaba la cabeza de Rarity; rodeándola y acariciando su cabello con cariño. En eso siente como se aleja y trata de detenerla, pero solo siente como sus mechones de pelo pasan entre sus dedos, su sedoso y suave cabello entre sus dedos le congelaba de gusto.

Mirando como las manos de Rarity aflojan su falda siente como al mismo tiempo tira de su ropa interior; alzando sus piernas mientras cooperativamente se dejaba quitar el resto de sus ropas; pero deteniéndose en sus tobillos al aun cargar con sus zapatillas bajas; Rarity tomo ambos calzados y los dejo caer al suelo bajo la cama mientras volvía a subir a gatas sobre la mesa; empujando la ropa interior de Coco con su pie para que también callera.

Coco miro como pena su desnudes, sintiendo las atractivas y deseosas miradas de Rarity que tomaba sus tobillos y la giraba hacia ella para estar en paralelo a ella. Alzando un poco su pies Rarity ponía sus pies sobre sus hombros para ir recorriendo sus piernas con sus manos, desde la punta de los pies, pasando por los tobillos, deslizando su piel sobre su pantorrillas y llevando a las rodillas que se ponían a ser abiertas. Con besos Rarity, acariciaba los muslos de Coco mientras rodeaba con sus manos sus rodillas para separarlas. Pomel cubría su rostro con sus manos y miraba atravesó de sus dedos como las manos de Rodeaban sus piernas y tocaban el monte de venus, hundiendo sus dedos en su piel y dando suaves masajes con sus dedos. Coco empezaba a aflojar sus rodillas para ir separándolas lentamente; Rarity puso una exquisita mirada al sentirse avanzar y besaba sus piernas a medida que dejaba su respiración acariciarla.

Las manos de Rarity siguieron recorriendo con un suave tacto la vulva de Coco hasta que sus piernas se abrieron lo suficiente para que sus dedos vieran y sintieran lo que era el prepucio clitorial y empezando a sentir lo que era el calor del cuerpo de Coco; estirándolo y presionándolo. El gemido de Coco le hizo bajar fuerzas y le permitió a Rarity extender sus piernas a sus costados mientras ella se alzaba victoriosa; con un gesto lamia sus labios mientras volvía a tumbarse sobre Coco para presionar sus pechos contra los de la otra: sintiendo como sus pezones se flotaban y se presionaban uno contra el otro. Mientras Rarity se monta separar las piernas de Coco con su cuerpo; sintiendo como sus piernas rodean sus pantorrillas al ir subiendo en besos.

Con su mano derecha Rartiy acaricia los senos de Coco para bajar por su estómago y flotar la entrada de su vagina húmeda con sus dedos, provocando que la excitación de Coco aumente y el calor de su cuerpo le haga humedecer más sus labios vaginales. Presionando los labios los forzaba a abrirse y a cerrarse al deslizar en lo largo de su vagina sus dedos que se empapaban por la humedad; Coco estaba lo suficiente caliente que sin darse cuenta ya estaba disfrutando del sabor que tenía la lengua de Rarity dentro de su boca.

Entregándose a la lujuria; Coco, apretaba una de las nalgas de Rarity, mientras que con la otra rodeaba su cuello para que no le separan ese hambriento y apasionado beso donde intercambiaban la saliva y las lenguas al dar vueltas dentro de la boca de la otra. Dejándose acariciar sentía como los dedos medio y anular de Rarity entraban dentro de su vagina: con un repetitivo movimiento la estimulación vaginal hacía que los calientes fluidos de Coco cayeran sobre la cama al desbordarse su interior; sintiendo como las yemas de los dedos rascaban su punto G; como rascaban suavemente las paredes vaginales en lo largo del cuello de su vaginal; llegando profundo dentro de ella; Rarity, disfrutaba de ver gemir a Coco que mordía su labio inferior del placer al sentir como al entrar más los dedos su clítoris era apretado por el pulgar de Rarity que estiraba solo para no dejarle sentirse insatisfecha. Recogiendo su cabeza Rarity se bajaba un poco para poder disfrutar del cuello de Coco mientras sus gemidos se hacían más constantes y claros: en los dedos de Rarity sentía la presión, como las paredes vaginales de Coco tiraban de sus dedos hacia su interior; como su suave cuerpo le pedía no detenerse y hasta como presionaba su vagina en sus dedos.

Rarity; sentía bien el flotar sus pechos contra su cuerpo, presionando y masajeando sus pechos con su cuerpo mientras aceleraba el movimiento de sus dedos; con un vistazo rápido observaba como Coco retorcía sus tobillos, los estiraba y los contraía intentando aguantar el placer. Rarity bajo un poco más hacia su pechos para poder lamer su pezones: enfocándose en su pezón izquierdo mientras masturba su seno derecho con su mano izquierda; con algo recogida su posición estiraba su dedo meñique para cuando adentrara sus dedos picara y flotara el borde de su ano; Coco se alteraba por ese tacto extraño, pero ahora todo su cuerpo era un punto erótico y no evitaba gemir y contraerse; Rarity saco sus dedos un segundo llamando la atención de Coco que ya no podía evitarlo; necesitaba terminar. Rarity le miro con detalle y con seducción chupo los fluidos vaginales que habían sobre sus dedos, con su lengua recogía los fluidos y los tragaba gustosa para chuparlos y humedecer sus dedos.

Acercándose un momento Rarity acerco sus dedos para que oliera el aroma que le habían dejado los fluidos vaginales a sus dedos, un profundo y fuerte aroma; Coco solo podía hacerse agua a la boca y estirando su lengua inconscientemente al tratar de limpiar los dedos de Rarity con su propia boca. Rarity solo dejo que chupara su dedo índice, sintiendo como su caliente lengua lo mojaba y lo saboreaba a pesar de estar limpio; y cuando más parecía disfrutarlo se lo arrebataba para que Rarity lo chupara y lo humedeciera más. Con un giro de su miraba deslizaba sus dedos por su cuerpo para rodear su ombligo y bajar de nuevo hacía su vagina que ya empapada reflejaba el deseo y la depravación.

Rarity recogió su cabello y volvió a poner su lengua sobre el duro y esponjoso pezón de Coco; mientras que al mismo tiempo introducía ahora sus tres dedos dentro de tu vagina; ahora pudiendo usar cada dedo para hacerla gemir más: con sus dedos índice, medio y anular en su vagina: estirando hacia los lados las paredes vaginales de los costados y flotando aún más profundo, golpeando su punto G y tirando las paredes vaginales al estirarlas y acariciar el interior de su vagina con las yemas de sus dedos; mientras que con su pulgar presionaba y flotaba de lado a su clítoris; tirando el prepucio y sintiendo el calor del clítoris al volverse más abierto al tacto; y usando el menique para flotar el contorno de su ano, punzando y alcanzando a acariciar el perineo de su cuerpo.

Los gemidos de Coco se volvieron claros y fuertes, e intentaba ocultarlos al empuñar su mano sobre su mejilla y presionar su pecho contra ella; Rarity miraba sus pies estirarse, girando y tratando de alargarse más: con esa señal retrajo sus dedos y se enfocó en aumentar su velocidad, con sonidos húmedos y salpicando levemente; Coco abrazaba su cabeza tratando de resistir pero solo podía ver como la mirada de Rarity brillaba al chupar uno de sus senos y se separaba para callar su gemidos al besarla y seguir masturbando su vagina hasta hacerle sentir que no podía respirar por la lengua de Rarity que devoraba la suya.

Al abrazarla sentía su respiración en su cuello y sin un aviso solo exclamaba un grito mayor a sus gemidos y abrazaba a Rarity con gusto al sentir como su cuerpo experimentaba un orgasmo que le hacía derramar más fluidos vaginales.

Coco contenía su respiración y suspiraba intentando recuperarse, pero Rarity se alzaba sobre ella para retroceder y mirar su pecho inflarse al respirar y bajar al suspirar, con sus dedos apretando las sabanas, sus senos aún eran muy sensible; con el mínimo toque Coco sentía el gusto de hace poco: Rarity deslizo sus manos mientras se acomodaba delante de ella para alzarla un poco sobre la cama y usar de soporte las almohadas para ella. Separando sus piernas Rarity bajo su mirada a sus senos y con beso muy suaves y amorosos iba bajando hasta tomar el clítoris excitado entre sus labios y chuparlo con fuerza, lamiéndolo dentro de su boca para descubrirlo y limpiarlo de la humedad de sus fluidos vaginales.

Con sus dedos se acerba a para separar los labios vaginales superiores y poder deslizar su lengua por los labios inferiores, riéndose levemente del hecho de estar besando sus labios, lamiéndolos al tenerlo entre sus labios y con sus dedos exponiendo el orificio vaginal que secretaba sus fluidos. La caliente lengua de Rarity limpiaba la vagina de Coco para poder disfrutar del sabor que tenían su orgasmo; con un empujón alzo su trasero un poco para poder introducir su lengua lo mejor posible dentro. Deslizando su lengua dentro de ella y sintiendo como sus paredes se apretaban al sentirse diferentes de sus dedos, húmedo, caliente y suave, con la respiración sobre su clítoris Coco solo podía cruzar sus piernas alrededor de Rarity y entregarse a ese placer, que pronto la llevaría a esa reciente sensación liberadora.

Mordiendo sus labios Coco solo podía aguantar hasta el final, sintiendo como la saliva y sus fluidos se mezclaban al ser chupados y sentir el aire caliente sobre su clítoris. Cuando ya no podía más estiraba sus pies tratando de evitarlo pero solo se torcía liberando su orgasmo directamente sobre la boca de Rarity que pasivamente usaba su lengua como puente para tragar la mayor cantidad de fluidos que ella podía hacerle dado.

Coco cubrió su cara con su brazo derecho y exhalaba cansada, sin energías para poder seguir; con su mano izquierda sobre su corazón: sintiendo el retumbar de su corazón cada vez más fuerte. Aun cuando quisiera descansar tampoco tenía las fuerzas para oponerse a lo que Rarity o su cuerpo quisieran. Tras cubrir su vista no miro como Rarity dejaba la cama y se acercaba para tirar de ella; tomando uno de sus tobillos la giraba poniendo su pecho contra la cama y torciendo su cuerpo para dejar su trasero color crema descubierto, con los fluidos de su vagina goteando o deslizándose por el interior de sus piernas. La Respiración de Coco se calmó para cuando sintió de nuevo la lengua de Rarity que ahora entraba por detrás y separaba los labios vaginales para adentrarse en ella; las caricias de Rarity volvieron pero ahora acariciando y recorriendo su espalda, de lo bajo a lo alto; solo pausando sus caricias cuando usaba sus manos para abrir su vagina para poder sacar su lengua y chupar su clítoris y lamer las paredes superior donde su punto G descansaba; rápidamente Coco gemina al verse dominada. Sintiendo el respirar y la humedad de la nariz de Rarity sobre su perineo; haciendo que su calor se extendiera por su ano y a través de sus nalgas que se endurecían por la sensación de ser comida.

Tras ya haber alcanzado sus orgasmos dos veces Coco no demoro mucho y solo pudo aguantar un momento; su vagina estaba completamente expuesta a las sensaciones, Rarity solo extendía su lengua para probar sus fluidos al experimentar su tercer orgasmo.

Coco finalmente respiraba agotada y dejo caer su cuerpo contra la cama, tras haber alcanzado su límite y haber experimentado sus orgasmos más fuertes de forma continua. Rarity se levantó de su lugar para limpiarse los labios y mirar como Coco descansaba tras quedarse dormida.

\- Espero lo hayas disfrutado – menciona Rarity con gentileza al acariciar su cabeza y acomodarle una almohada para que estuviera cómoda y usar una manta nueva para abrigarla. – Y esperó que tú lo hayas gradado todo – menciona al mirar hacia su closet de donde emergían Applejack que solo vistiendo un su ropa interior le confirmaba con una mirada: tras presenciar todo por cámaras ocultas, no evitaba salir con marcas de humedad en su ropa interior anaranjada.

\- Bien, y ahora… - dice Rarity nuevamente con un tono enérgico al sentarse sobre la cama y hacerle una señal a Applejack para que le acompañara y revisaran la grabación juntas.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Sí te ha gustado; me ayuda mucho saber en que partes en especifico. Fuera de eso muchas gracias, por leer. Lamento los inconvenientes.**


	2. Pinkie

**Hola. Soy yo ¡Manzana! Está vez intente hacer algo diferente esperó les guste. A mí me gusto mucho.**

En la hora del almuerzo las chicas se habían reunido en la cafetería para conversar un poco antes de regresar a sus clases; mientras Rarity con versaba con Applejack que estaba delante de ella; Fluttershy reía de algunas caras chistosas que hacía Pinkie al utilizar algunas zanahorias para similar ser un vampiro y con una risa malvada muy sobre actuada encajar su mordida sobre el puré de papa que tenía en frente: la tierna risa de Fluttershy era cubierta por su mano derecha que por educación trataba de no hacer mucho ruido al ver como Pinkie terminaba con el puré de papa sobre su nariz; ante su risa Pinkie se levantaba ingenua y hacía bizco tratando de ver la punta de su nariz y estirando la lengua lo más que podía para tratar de alcanzar lo que había sobre ella. Estos infantiles actos divertían a Fluttershy que intentaba indicarle donde tenía exactamente el puré de papa.

Junto a ellas estaban Rainbow Dash y Sunset conversando una con la otra y riendo de los juegos de Pinkie. Sin embargo la colorida amiga se notaba algo preocupada, ya que su risa por lo general es fuerte y clara, y ahora era más reservada y callada: estaba preocupada, ansiosa; sus pensamientos parecían torturarla.

\- ¿Sucede algo Rainbow Dash? – le preguntaba inocentemente Pinkie al girarse y acercarse para ver como su amiga realmente no le estaba mirando, sino que mantenía una mirada perdía en la nada.

\- No es nada realmente es solo… - decía Rainbow Dash al girarse para verla, pero sin saberlo se giraba chocando con la nariz de Pinkie que estaba tan cerca de la suya: quedando nariz con nariz; provocando que la colorida amiga se apartara apenada y tomara aires para contarles lo que pasaba por su pensamientos

\- Debe ser grave –comenta Applejack al ladear su mirada hacía ella, estando del otro extremo opuesto no evitaba prestar atención a su amiga – desde la mañana se te nota lo raro – agrega al girar sus rostro hacía ella y apoyarse en su silla – luces peor que un tractor oxidado – añade llamando la atención de sus amigos – no es un cumplido – agrega en un risa campirana – quiero decir: se nota que algo te ha picado – exclama tratando de darse a entender mejor.

\- No es nada; solamente es que mí equipo de atletismo llego a las finales nacionales por primera vez – dice con pocos ánimos Rainbow Dash al recostarse en su silla y llevar sus manos a su cabeza para flotar su cabeza

\- Querida, creo que eso es bueno, de todos los equipos no me sorprende que el tuyo llegara la final – menciona Rarity al empujar su silla un poco atrás para lograr estar en el campo visual de su amiga

\- Sí, estoy feliz por eso – dice Rainbow regresando su cabeza a la mesa y dejándola descansar; para hace apenas unos segundos Sunset quitar la comida que tenía enfrente para que no sumergiera su rostro sobre su puré. – Es solo que este año los de la escuela Cristral han llamado a reclutar a sus mejores estudiantes – dice algo agobiada al girar su cabeza hacia su izquierda para ver a sus amigas

\- ¿Que no hacen eso cada año? – pregunta Sunset con un rostro de confusión al verlo como algo evidente

\- ¡Sí! – exclama Rainbow agitando su cabeza hacia atrás y levantándose con velocidad – Solo que ahora llamaron a todos los ex-estudiantes que hayan sobresalido en esa clasificación – añade regresando a la compostura – es decir, este año no me enfrentare a estudiantes normales, sino a expertos que han sobresalido por su agilidad y reflejos – continua Rainbow recordando a quienes una vez admiro.

La joven de cabello colorido se levantó de su lugar buscando en su falda; extrajo de su bolsillo derecho una hoja de papel arrugada; Pinkie se adelantó a sus amigas y tomo el papel para dejar caer su cuerpo y quedar colgando tras quedar sentada y estirando sus piernas para soportar su peso al tocar la mesa por debajo. Rarity retrocedio un segundo al verla hacer su juego y con un ceño fruncido le reclamaba lo que hacía, sin embargo no evitaba sentir las miradas de los demás; se había dado cuenta que algunos chicos se estaban estirando para ver por debajo de la mesa y ver la ropa interior de Pinkie que quedaba expuesta: Rarity tomo la falda de Pinkie y tiro de ella para que no colgara y quedara con sus piernas cerradas y ocultas. Su amiga rosada estiro sus manos sobre su cabeza para verla y agradecerle para luego volver a leer el documento donde presentaban la convocatoria para el equipo de Rainbow con sus integrantes junto con sus rivales. Solo basto un nombre para saber de lo que se trataba; Pinkie regreso a su lugar: se notaba la fuerza de su espalda al subir sin dificultad y volver a sentarse; se levantó un segundo para devolver la lista a Rainbow y acomodar su falda en su lugar. La risa y entusiasmo de Pinkie se había ido muy fácilmente, solo por leer el nombre del Capitán del equipo rival.

\- Se trata de él, ¿verdad? – menciona Pinkie en un tono compresivo, suave y maternal – Bueno, supongo que es normal tú reacción – dice en un sonrisa al girar su mirada hacia su amiga – Pero… - dice poniéndose de pie recogiendo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y manteniendo un ángulo reto en sus brazos - ¡Eres Rainbow Dash!, la mejor deportista que ha visto cualquier deporte, ¡ni siquiera un ejército de campeones podrá detenerte o hacerte menos! – dice poniendo un pie sobre su asiento y señalando a su amiga mientras con fuerza presume las cualidades de su amiga delante de todo el estudiantado – ¿Y sabes porque estoy tan segura de que vas a vencer sin importar quién o quienes sean tu rival? – le pregunta al tomar las manos de su amiga y ponerla de pie mientras la guía para que suba a su asiento mientras baja para que sea la única que sobre salga – Porque eres Rainbow Dash, y tú nunca te das por vencido; nunca dejas de dar todo de ti aun cuando parezca imposible… Rainbow tú haces que lo imposible suceda – añade con palabras de aliento, manteniendo su sonrisa y esperanzas sobre su amigas.

Sin darse cuenta todos los estudiantes alentaban a Rainbow, que diera su mejor esfuerzo; con la ovación de todos Rainbow se encendió en entusiasmo y con un gripo ponía un pie sobre la mesa para exclamar y prometer la victoria sobre la liga de campeones de la escuela Cristal. Dando un salto hacia el corredor Rainbow ejercitaba sus piernas al trotar en su lugar y despidiéndose de sus amigas para ir a practicar un poco para estar en su mejor forma para cuando llegara la competencia; trotando se alejó de la mesa y daba media vuelta para pedirle a Applejack que abriera la ventana cercana a la que estaban; su amiga subió el sombrero, levantándose de su lugar para con una sonrisa empujaba las ventanas. Con una carrera Rainbow se impulsaba hacia la ventana, y con un gran salto salía de la cafetería tomando una gruesa rama de un árbol cercano y columpiándose para minimizar su velocidad y empezar su entrenamiento al estilo más rudo que tenía.

\- ¿Crees que tenga oportunidad de ganar? – pregunta Sunset a Pinkie que volvía a sentarse; interesada por ser quien le había dado las ganas de vencer a los prodigios

\- Ah… sí, supongo – dice empujando su trasero hacia el lugar de Rainbow y empezar a comer el puré de papa que había dejado sin comer – solo quería comer su puré, pero no me sentía bien dejándola sentirse tan inferior – añade al tomar dos pequeñas zanahorias e imitar su ataque vampírico hacia el puré de nuevo

\- ¿Pero de qué se trata; quien puede poner a Rainbow tan nerviosa? – pregunta Fluttershy al acercarse a Pinkie y limpiar con una servilleta su nariz para que hablara sin comida

\- No es la gran cosa, solo hay dos veteranos en su nuevo equipo… pero son los mejores que han tocado las competencias: Soarin el profesional que aun hoy compite en estos eventos – dice al buscar en su cabello una foto de Soarin saltando una barrida usada como obstáculo – pero el solo es un agregado, su peor rival es: Shining Armor, el Capitán de los Campeones, quien es el que tiene todos los records de velocidad y agilidad que Rainbow a tratado por años romper – menciona Pinkie al buscar nuevamente en su cabello esponjoso una fotografía

\- Mm – medita sus palabras Rarity al apartar las fotos de su cara – no preguntaré porque tienes fotos suyas contigo – aclara al suspirar y retener su risa – pero no los conozco realmente – agrega al sentirse inculta y desinformada – Quizás Twilight sepa mejor como ayudar a Rainbow a… - decía al ver como Twilight entra a la cafetería cargando un sueter grueso y un silbato gris, junto con una tabla con una lista de tareas y una gorra azul con el escudo de la escuela Cristal

\- ¡Chicas! – dice Twilight al correr hacia ellas y detenerse pegando la tabla a su mesa – ¡Adivinen quien fue asignada para entrenar a los alumnos de la escuela Cristal! – con entusiasmo y emoción Twilight se inclinaba sobre la mesa para señalar el silbato que colgaba de su cuello. Pinkie se fijaba en su lista y efectivamente el nombre de Shining Armor estaba incluido y presente

\- Esto huele a problemas – menciona Applejack al bajar su sombre y ocultar su rosto

\- Ehm… tú – le respondía con un aire de timidez Fluttershy tras sentir como sus amigas se daban cuenta que esta vez estarían solas.

Sunset le explico la situación a Twilight, contándole sobre el esfuerzo que estaría haciendo Rainbow; estoy hizo sentir mal a su amiga, pues se entendia que las había traicionado; sin embargo no había sido algo que ella había buscado, sino que la Directora de la escuela Cristal había enviado a Cadence a un viaje y no estaría disponible para entrenarlos personalmente ya que tuvo que tendría que irse más de mes y por ello le había pedido a Twilight que se hiciera cargo de esa responsabilidad. Twilight no vio malicia en sus palabras y acepto; sintiendo un gran aprecio por ella, no evitaba sentirse bien pues ella siempre acaparaba la atención de su hermano mayor desde que la conoció.

\- No te preocupes Twilight yo me encargare de dar lo mejor de mí misma – dice retorciendo la lengua al no estar segura sí era correcto lo que decía – igual Shining no puede ser tan fuerte como antes – dice haciendo un viaje en su memoria en el cual se perdía dejando que sus amigas mal interpretaran sus gestos

\- No estoy muy segura, Shining ha estado muy irritable, puede que la ausencia de Cadence le esté afectando un poco; ya que la él estaba esperando mucho poder estar con ella – dice algo depresiva y entristecida al revisar su bolsillo y extraer su celular para revisar algo que quería compartirles – de hecho se nota algo furioso en sus entrenamientos – agrega con preocupación al ladear su celular para que la pantalla fuera completa.

Durante el video que muestra Twilight se ve a Shining Armor dando una carrera llena de obstáculo, dando saltos muy agresivos y largos, subiendo una pared de 10 metros con la pura fuerza de sus pies, solo sujetándose de las piedras con sus manos para seguir subiendo y saltando hacia el otro lado para rodar y continuar la carrera; Twilight sigue el video hasta el momento donde en un entrenamiento se le ve usando un traje de karate con una cinta negra atada a su cintura; con varios alumnos sujetando gruesos trozos de madera morena que reciben los golpes de su hermano al dar una presentación muy estricta de pasos: la madera es tan dura para resistir, sin embargo a medida que avanza la danza sus golpes empiezan a quebrar y romper las maderas; las vendas que protegen sus nudillos se tornan rojizos por los golpes que da sin; su rostro furioso y temperamental no se detiene y grita al saltar para romper en pedazos las maderas que le lanzan ; cayendo retrocede para alzar una patada en arco y dejar caer su talón sobre una pila de 5 ladrillos solidos que se parten con éxito; finalizando con una avanzada que prosigue rompiendo maderas mientras retuerce su cintura para dar golpes más cortos y largos mientras danza con cuidado; una pequeña chica le esperaba al final que al ver la ira en sus ojos suelta la madera al verlo cerca y se oculta; cuando da por concluido ve como la madera ni opuso resistencia mientras que la pared mostraba la marca del golpe sangriento por el entrenamiento a la que la directora lo obligaba.

\- ¿Creí que era una competencia de atletismo? – menciona Sunset al ver como entre sudor su hermano recibe una toalla y exhala una sensación de desahogo - ¿Por qué los ponen a entrenar artes marciales? – añade al ver como empieza a quitarse la vendas para darle lugar a Soarin que seguirá con el mismo entrenamiento.

\- La directora dice que si Canterlot piensa usar magia, ella usar la fuerza necesaria para superarlos; y por eso mando a Cadence lejos para que este entrenamiento no tuviera reclamos o limitantes – informa Twilight al ver como los demás chicos son entrenados para hacer flexiones solo sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus brazos sin la necesidad de sus pies.

\- Parecen tan fuertes como Big Mac – menciona Applejack al deslizar su vista hacia su hermano que conversa con sus amigos.

\- Esta frustrado – comenta Pinkie al ver como Shining Armor descansa su cabeza en sus manos al sentarse y tratar de refrescarse

Tras ver esto Pinkie Pie se levantó de su lugar, diciendo que necesitaba ocuparse de unos asuntos para la fiesta de victoria de Rainbow Dash; ella realmente se alejó de la escuela, terminando las clases tomaba rumbo a las calles, miraba a Rainbow Dash hacer dominadas en la barra con una sola mano mientras colgaban Sweetie Belle y Applebloom de sus piernas, junto con Scootalo que le alentaba y contaba cada flexión antes de cambiar de brazo.

\- Es hora de poner algo dulce en mis manos – dice Pinkie al mirar de reojo y reír mientras avanza y siente el hambre en su estómago. – creo que iré por algo de comer antes de iniciar esté juego – agrega al darse una carrera y dar brincos cada tantos pasos

Por las calles se miraba esa cabellera rosada, columpiándose de las ramas de los árboles bajos y girando en los postes de los semáforos; caminaba sin rumbo, pero sabiendo muy bien lo que buscaba. Con un aire retenía sus inseguridades y con una sonrisa miraba en los negocios algunos que se acercara a lo que buscara: ella no buscaba comida, sino a alguien. Tras unos 30 minutos encontraba un café que se ocultaba bajo de un edificio que prestaba su sótano para ese pequeño negocio que se manejaba. Con un ambiente metálico se escuchaba música fuerte, rock y luces fluorescentes.

Era imposible que no atrajera la atención con su peculiar cabello rosado. Muchos fijaban su vista como cuchillos sobre su redondo y brillante pecho semi-descubierto por su habitual ropa, su piel rosada era brillante ante las luces. Su entraba en las escaleras era semejante a un cordero rosado entrando a la cueva de los lobos: un suicidio a menos que sepas lo que encontraras. Pinkie sabía en donde entraba, pero no había entrado ahí en muchos años. Los chicos mayores no evitaban ocultar sus intenciones, recorriendo sus piernas y desnudando su cuerpo al pasar junto a ellos; era claro que pensaban en comérsela, pues con pasar el aroma a dulces se presentaba.

\- Sabía que estarías aquí – menciona Pinkie al entrar, uno de los chicos había tenido la gracia de abrirle la puerta por lo que su imagen creaba una sombra entre rosada y rojiza por la leve luz del sol que entraba a sus espaldas – creí que habías dejado este lugar hace muchos años – agrega al avanzar y sentir como azotan la puerta creando una ráfaga de aire que eleva su falda por delante de ella dejando ver unos segundos su ropa interior rosada

Un chico con lentes negros, haragán, pretencioso, cretino y grande se acercó tomando la mano de Pinkie para tratar de detenerla y atraerla a él, sin embargo no espero que realmente se acercara: pero girando y retorciendo su mano tras de su espalda: lo había reducido al suelo y poniéndolo de rodillas solo sujetando de su muñeca mientras lo arrastraba a gatas por la espalda mientras ella un avanzaba hacia la mesa de billar; mirando al único chico que no se había girado hacia ella. El gran chico, suplicaba que lo soltara mientras intentaba buscar la ayuda de sus amigos. Pinkie le miro de reojo con una risa y lo soltaba siguiendo su caminata: el chico terco por su acto se ofendía de ser tratado como un perro y se alzaba lanzándole un golpe a la chica por la espalda. Su puño rodeaba su cabeza al acto de los pasos de Pinkie que evitaba el golpe al girarse hacia él y quedar delante de él, tan cerca como para poner su mano izquierda sobre su fuerte pecho.

\- Eres muy fuerte – le dice con una tranquila y muy amistosa voz; en segundos el gran chico se retorcía en su lugar, tratando de poner las manos sobre ella pero encogiéndose por el dolor que sentía – pero esto es tan blando – dice al meter su pierna derecha entre las suyas y derribarlo contra el suelo; su gran peso agito las lámparas y los cuadros. Ahí fue cuando todos miraban porque se había derrumbado: Pinkie lo tenía sujetado de la entrepierna; literalmente le está aplastando con su mano derecha los testículos y ese dolor le quitaba la fuerza al resto del cuerpo.

Pinkie le hecho una mirada a todos mientras aumentaba su apretón y escuchaba el grito del chico que suplicaba el perdón. Con una risa lo dejaba y se giraba parándose sobre su entrepierna para continuar su camino y ver como ahora Shining Armor le miraba con el taco sujetado por su mano izquierda y recargado sobre el suelo al mirar sobre su hombro.

\- Chicos, quietos, ella no es la nube rosada que aparenta ser – les dice a todos Shining Armor al ver como sus amigos retroceden al verla llegar a él y ponerse a su derecha – ella es el dragón rosado – añade al girarse y presentarla como una compañera – ella estudio en la misma academia de artes marciales mixtas que yo, junto con sus hermanas – añade al dejar el taco sobre la mesa de billar y suspirar sabiendo que no puede traerse nada bueno – ¿qué haces aquí? – añade con un tono hostil al girar su rostro hacia ella y verse amenazante

Todos dentro del lugar miraban con asombro ya que Shining Armor era visto como el más fuerte de todos y sí él les decía eso sobre ella, ya podían entender porque había tenido el coraje de entrar a un lugar secreto para los estudiantes.

\- Quería, verte, conversar un poco y jugar un poco de billar – menciona con inocencia y dulzura Pinkie al girarse y quitarle el taco de las manos a un chico – ¡además de volver a probar los mejores Cafés Infierno del mundo! – le grita a todo el mundo al señalar al señor que atienda la barra de café que le responde con un giño y un chasquido de sus dedos por la aprobación; de inmediato le mandaba un café caliente.

Ese café realmente era tan bueno. Pinkie lo tomaba con cuidado y daba un sorbo para sentir su calor, manteniendo una charla con el señor sobre su sabor, ese café le relajaba: su cabello esponjoso se desenredaba y se ondulaba, mientras más café tomaba más lacio su cabello se ponía. Tras tomar su primer vaso grande de café su cabello ya colgaba en cascada, liso y brillante, reflejando un color rosado oscuro muy atractivo para los chicos. El dueño del negocio le sonreía y se inclinaba buscando una caja fuerte bajo del mostrador, con una contraseña en mente abría la puerta de acero y extraía una chaqueta negra con púas en los hombros, el señor cerraba su caja y le devolvía la chaqueta a su dueña: Pinkie la aceptaba y con un seductor movimiento metía sus brazos y la ajustaba para reafirmar que el tamaño de sus pechos no es una ilusión. Con una sonrisa agradecía al señor y recogía su cabello para acercarse a la mesa de billar.

\- Recuerdas cuando jugábamos a ser novios – menciona Pinkie al tomar su taco y ponerlo contra el cuello de Shining Armor

\- No sé de qué me hablas – responde sin dirigirle la vista Shining Armor al ladear incluso su rostro al lado opuesto, el resto de la multitud abría sus ojos impresionado por su descarada respuesta. Pinkie entre cerro sus ojos y recogiendo el taco lo giraba rompiéndolo con fuerza sobre la mesa para dejar la mitad rota sobre la mesa y regresando la mitad que sostenía contra el cuello de él

\- ¡Y recuerdas esas vacías promesas de amor que me decías! – agrega al presionar la punta afilada contra su garganta. Pinkie se notaba seria y fuerte, sin un movimiento de duda, sin el brillo en sus ojos de felicidad, estaba completamente molesta con él – ¡Que paso con ese juramento ante el amanecer! – agrega acercándose y tomándolo de la ropa mientras se acerca para que mire sus ojos rosados, mientras hunde la madera sobre su garganta. Una gota de sangre bajaba por su cuello; cosa que a ella no le importaba ahora - ¡Me dijiste que yo era muy infantil para ti! – le reclama cortando a lo largo su cuello dejando solo la marca rojilla por no querer hacerlo con fuerza; empujándolo contra sus amigos que intentaban no meterse en sus problemas, dejándolo solo y expuesto a la oscuridad. Ahora era Pinkie quien quedaba bajo la lámpara de techo - ¡Le preferiste a ella, mayor que nosotros, más madura es lo que querías! – le dice al dejar caer el taco roto y mirarlo directamente; sintiendo como el aire se volvía más denso y negro. - ¡Yo estuve de acuerdo contigo; te deje elegir con quien querías ser feliz! – su voz no bajaba, le estaba reclamando lo que en su interior guardaba, dando un paso derecho se acercó señalando a él y señalándose a ella como quien más sufriría al dejarlo y aceptar que no la amarían - ¡Y eso no te fue suficiente; yo abandone mis hábitos sabiendo que ya no estarías ahí para mí! – le grita avanzando su pierna izquierda y mostrando el café y su chaqueta que había guardado - ¡Sabía que serias feliz con ella, y yo trataría de ser feliz y fuerte por ti! – añade volviéndolo a señalar y empujando a uno de sus amigos que intentaba separarlos - ¡Y que paso: se fue un par días y ya te sumerges en tú depresión como si fueras una víctima! – añade llegando a él y empujándolo contra la pared con sus dedos y tomándolo del cuello de su camisa para que no apartara la vista de ella

\- Tú no sabes cómo me siento – le reclama Shining Armor al poner su manos sobre la suya y verse reflejado en sus rosados ojos; una sola bofetada se escuchó: Pinkie no negó golpear su rostro con su mano izquierda para ayudarlo a entrar en razón

\- ¡Sí lo sé! – le dice Pinkie soltándolo y dando media vuelta mientras baja la mirada un momento y se aparta un momento, reflexionando y meditando todo mientras se para bajo la luz de la lámpara – ¡Así es como me siento cada día desde hace años, crees que es fácil superar a mí primer amor! – añade con la mirada baja - ¡Pero yo no busco esconderme en las sombras! – le dice al elevar su rostro con leves lagrimas sobre sus ojos. - ¡Yo estaba feliz, sabía que eras feliz, no me importaba nada; pero yo no quería volverme una preocupación y te deje amarla aun cuando a mí eso me matara por dentro! – le dice con fuerza al apretar sus ojos y cortar las lágrimas para dar a ver sus finos dientes que parecían cortar el aire al gritarle abiertamente

\- Sí tanto me amabas pudiste esforzarte para ganarme, no te debiste rendir por conocerla – añade con fuerza Shining Armor al separarse de la pared y dejar todo expuesto

\- ¡Quería hacerlo! – le responde pisando con fuerza con su pie derecho e inclinándose hacia él – Pero… ¡Ella te amaba tanto como yo; ella correspondía tus sentimientos, ella deseaba hacerte tan feliz como yo! – le grita señalando su corazón y abriendo su chaqueta para buscar una vieja foto guardada en un bolsillo interno - ¡Yo sabía cómo la mirabas, y como ella te miraba; me vas a culpar por dejarlos ser felices a costa de mí felicidad! – mencionaba al enseñarle una foto donde ambos tenían su primera cita y donde ella sobraba.

\- ¡¿Qué buscas aquí Pinkie?! – le grita al verse atado por los hechos – ¡Buscas verme ser miserable, restregarme lo que pude tener o lo que pude ser! – le dice estirando su mano derecha hacia su derecha y señalar que no hay más de lo que es ahora.

\- Siempre fuiste un idiota – murmura para ella misma Pinkie al pegar sus brazos a ella y reírse un poco; recogiendo su brazo derecho toma su brazo izquierda sobre su hombre mientras piensa los hechos – Yo solo quiero que vuelvas a ser feliz – le dice al mirarlo con dulzura y estirar su mano derecha hacia él como si intentara salvarlo – Quiero que vuelvas a sonreír, a reír; que vuelvas a ser tú mismo – añade al girar su mano derecha y ofrecerle su palma bajo la luz de la lámpara

Shining Armor, se acercó sin saberlo estirando su mano hacia su mano amiga, lentamente y cuidadosamente la acerco, entrando al borde de la oscuridad pero sin poderse acercar a la luz, su mente estaba demasiada perdida y confundido. Pinkie le sonrió y se adelantó un paso tomando su mano de entre la oscuridad y tirando de él para atraerlo a la luz y poder abrazarlo como a un amigo.

\- Nada puede remplazarte – menciona Pinkie al rodearlo con sus manos y abrazarlo con afecto; mientras él con temor la rodea para ir abrasándola y aceptándola como su salvación.

Pinkie no soltó su mano, agradeció al señor y acepto un último café, que iba tomando a medida que se dirigía a la puerta; todos los chicos, hombres ya formados miraban asombrados el acto, un chico mayor le hizo burla Shining Armor por ir tomando de la mano de alguien que lo vino a buscar; al abrir la puerta el portero Pinkie miro el brillo de una vaso de vidrio lleno de tequila, y dejando pasar a Shining Armor, le agradecía al portero y con un giro de su cadera soltaba la mano de su amigo para elevar la mesa y patear el vaso de vidrio contra la frente de quien se burló: el vaso se rompió contra su cara, cortándolo y tirando el tequila sobre él; aunque ya el simple golpe lo había dejado tumbado sobre su asiento.

\- No era necesario eso – menciona Shining Armor al arreglar su cabello y ver las escaleras de reojo al sonreírle – Pensaba buscarlo más tarde – agrega al estirar su mano hacia ella y ayudarla a subir las escaleras en acto de gratitud. – Recuerdas cual era nuestro lugar especial – añade al llegar a la cima de las escaleras y seguir por las banquetas de la cuidad mirando los negocios y relajando las frustraciones.

Tras haber recorrido la mayor parte de la cuidad a pie se habían alejado de sus rutas, llegando al parque más lejano de la cuidad; con el atardecer a sus espaldas paseaban por el sendero de piedra que llegaba a un Quiosco blando a la mitad del parque. Subiendo por sus escalaras entraban mirando la banca de madera en la cual decidieron sentarse y disfrutar del aire pre nocturno.

Con colores naranjados, los rayos del sol tocaban el suelo del Quiosco y los cubrían de un cálido color, nostálgico y pasajero, con un viento que refrescaba y movía el largo pelo de Pinkie. Por recordar el pasado Shining Armor se sentaba a su lado y le abrazaba con afecto.

\- Ven aquí – le dice con cariño Pinkie al girarse sobre la banca y cruzar una pierna para mirarlo delante de ella, mirándolo con calma y paz y una risa gentil – Acércate a mí – le dice al guiar su cabeza hacia ella para acercarse un momento para unir sus labios a los suyo y dejarlo rodear su cintura con sus manos mientras ella abraza su cuello y aprieta sus labios con los suyos, inclinándose mostraba su escote – deja que él tiempo se detenga – le dice al sentir como Shining Armor le rodea con sus manos para acercarla a él y aferrarse a ella para poder besar su cuello; con mejillas rosadas y calientes Pinkie se aferraba a su fuerte espalda buscando no dejarlo ir – nada importa ya, contigo me quiero quedar – le dice al sostener su cuello con su mano izquierda y recorrer su espada con la mano derecha; gimiendo al sentir como las manos en su cintura a hora rodean sus nalgas y las flotan sobre su ropa acariciando y recorriendo su grande y suave forma de corazón.

\- Aunque sea un momento dejemos que esto pase – añade Shining Armor al tomarla de las nalgas y subirla a sus rodillas para poder besar nuevamente sus dulces, suaves y cálidos labios

\- La gente confunde la dicha de amar y entregar su calor – le murmura Pinkie al estirar su cuello y dejar que Shining Armor bese la piel expuesta de sus pechos; con el cielo escarlata de un rojo cegador el tiempo seguía y el sol se despedía llamando la atención de ambos que notaban el inicio de la noche.

Con la respiración de Shining Armor sobre sus senos ella abrazaba su cabeza para hundir su rostro, y su boca dentro de sus peculiares y desarrollados senos. Mirando que la noche ya era cercana se separaron para ir de regreso a sus hogares; sin embargo para cuando salieron del parque ya había oscurecido lo suficiente como para Shining Armor se negara a dejar que Pinkie regresara sola, no era como que necesitara protección, solamente no quería dejarla ir.

Tomados de la mano buscaron alguna parada para el bus, pero siendo tan tarde perdían las esperanzas al esperar más de media hora algún bus que nunca llego, solo hacían que la noche pasara más. Pinkie no soltó su mano y hasta quería evitar ser soltada, fue la insinuación de un Hotel la que hizo desviar la mirada de Shining Armor que trago saliva e intento evitar ese contacto visual. Pero ella no podía dejarlo así, las frustraciones y el estrés acumulado, que debía sentir por el entrenamiento, quizás eso lo había llevado de nuevo a sus viejas costumbres.

\- Pasemos la noche aquí – le dijo con dulzura y seducción Pinkie al tomarlo y tirar de él para llevarlo al Hotel y pedir una habitación para pasar la noche tras haberse alejado demasiado de sus casas.

No tomo mucho la decisión, tomando llave subieron a su habitación; Pinkie miraba con detalle su lugar, mirando la cama matrimonial que les habían dado. Shining Armor mordía su labio inferior al ver dónde y con quien pensaba pasar la noche, no quería llevar más lejos esto, sabía que estaba haciendo mal pero no podía solo entregarse a eso.

Tomando una toalla de un mueble cercano Shining Armor prefirió tomar un baño antes de dormir. Tratando de no fijarse mucho sobre como Pinkie miraba la cama y hundía su mano sobre la cama para ver su suavidad, subiendo su rodilla para adoptar una posición donde pudiera mostrar que las nalgas que había tomado antes aún seguían duras y firmes. Él tomo un aire y se empezó a desnudar para seguido entrar al baño y descansar sobre la regadera caliente. Incluso sí Pinkie entrara al baño el cristal de la ducha lo ocultaría y evitaría que ella lo sorprendiera.

\- Shining – se escuchó a los minutos; la figura rosada se mirada a través del cristal: borroso y distorsionado pero era obvio que su cuerpo no llevaba ropa pues no se miraba algún otro color – Quisiera poder compartir el baño contigo hoy – menciona con afecto y calma Pinkie acercándose y pegando su mano derecha en el cristal para seguido dibujar una carita feliz - Pero solo si quieres, al final soy yo la que sigue enamorada de ti – menciona con una suavidad al separar su mano y descansar su espalda sobre el cristal; dejando ver la suave figura femenina que tenía, su nalgas y sus piernas muy bien formadas tras ser la que mejor figura tenia. – Soy yo la que quiere estar contigo – añade al separar sus manos del pecho y pegarlas al cristal para apartarse, sentía miedo de ser rechazada, miedo de que su sentimientos no fueran nuevamente correspondidos

\- Yo también quiero, pero… - decía Shining Armor al quitar el seguro de la puerta de la ducha y abrir la puerta para mirar el cuerpo desnudo de Pinkie: cubriendo su vagina con una mano izquierda y sus pezones al tener su senos abrazados por su brazo derecho – creo que me asusta que Cadence se entere o que signifique más – añade anteponiendo sus responsabilidades, a su novia, y sus compromisos con ella: inquieto y preocupado por la respuesta de Pinkie que lo miraba con ternura

\- Estaré bien, quiero entregarme a ti – añade al quitar sus manos de su cuerpo y dejarse ver sin miedo: con sus redondos, firmes y grandes senos colgando y balanceándose al acercarse y entrar a la ducha para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella; empujando con su mano izquierda a Shining Armor contra la pared del baño detrás de él

Uniendo sus labios al otro dejaban que el agua de la regadera los cubriera mientras Pinkie se acercaba pegando su pecho desnudo contra el suyo; flotando con su mano izquierda su fuerte pecho y sintiendo la firmeza de un hombre en sus manos; mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba su cintura con la cual se guiaba para acercar su propia cintura y flotar la pierna derecha de él contra su entrepierna; sentía como su intimidad se calentaba y deseaba su cuerpo cada vez más.

Shining Armor rodeaba la firme y gran cintura de Pinkie, su redondo trasero era acariciado lentamente, dejando que las fuertes manos de él tomaran sus nalgas y hundieran sus dedos en su piel, flotando y apretando sus fuertes nalgas; sujantando sus nalgas alas separa y las soltaba para escuchar como chocaban entre ellas; tomándolas y sujetándolas mientras desliza su ya erecto pene por lo que era el estómago de Pinkie tras ser algo más pequeña que él.

Sobre su pecho Shining Armor sentía como el calor del cuerpo de Pinkie se unía a él, como sus pezones rosados se endurecían y se volvían un punto erótico que se flotaba contra él. Girando a Pinkie la llevaba contra la pared del baño para poder detenerla y limitarla con sus brazos, mirando esa enamorada, brillante y cariñosa mirada que le pedía no detenerse ahora; Shining Armor deslizaba su miembro entre sus piernas, inclinándose un poco para sujetarla de sus nalgas y elevarla un poco: de esta forma Pinkie sentía que una de su pierna izquierda era sostenida por él mientras quedaba sostenida y apenas rosado el suelo del baño con los dedos de su pierna derecha; sintiendo como entre sus piernas se flotaba su miembro erecto, partiendo los labios vaginales de ella: suaves, alientes y húmedos; de no ser por el agua de la regadera él vería lo realmente excitada que estaba Pinkie; flotando su pecho con su mano izquierda; y acariciando su rostro con ternura; mirando sus hermosos ojos azules mientras él contemplaba sus cautivantes ojos rosados.

\- Por favor… - le dejo Pinkie al acercar su cuerpo al suyo y abrazar su cuello con sus brazos al rodear su cabeza con su manos y susurrarle en su oído al sentir como la punta caliente de su miembro separaba sus labios vaginales y tocaba la entra de su vagina, picando y retrocediendo para hacerse desear más – Hazme el amor – le susurro al pegar su cuerpo al suyo y entregarle su calor – Hazme tuya esta noche – agrega al recoger su cabeza de debajo de su cuello y besarlo con toda la pasión que ella sentía por su primer amor.

Con un gemido Pinkie separaba su beso mordiendo su labio inferior y entre cerrando los ojos mientras agachaba la cabeza y sentía como dejaba de sentir el suelo debajo de sus pies. Subiendo la mirada tímida sonríe mientras se ocultaba en el cuello de Sinining Armor y abrazaba su fuerte espalda para dejar dar lo mejor de ella al presionar su pecho contra él y dejarlo sentir como sus pezones gustan de él. Shining Armor había levantado la pierna restante de Pinkie y había empujado su pene dentro de la vagina tierna y rosada de Pinkie. Ahora Pinkie abrazaba la cintura de él con sus piernas y cruzando sus tobillos para no separarse de él. Había sido como un encanto mágico; Pinkie sentía como sus nalgas eran tomadas las manos de él, apretadas y levemente nalguearlas para endurecerlas; sintiendo como el pene entraba por su vagina y estiraba las paredes vaginales, llegando más y más adentro con cada embestida. Le gusta sentirse así, amada y deseada: con su lengua presa por la lengua de Shining Armor que lamia dentro de la boca de ella su lengua: rodeando y haciendo saliva junto a ella, para flotar su lengua con fuerza y sentir como ella apenas lograba respirar y mantener su compostura.

El abdomen de Shining Armor golpeaba contra los muslos húmedos de Pinkie, creando húmedos sonidos que salpicaban; su feminino cuerpo era tomado por sus manos: sientiendo como la lengua de Shining recorria su cuello haciendo que Pinkie retroceda su cuerpo para columpiarse de él y permitirle besar la piel desnuda de sus senos: sensible y suave; la sensación tan fuerte y desconocida para Pinkie le dominaba, erizando su piel y endureciendo tanto sus pezones como para que le dolieran el solo hecho de no ser tocados. La lengua de Shining Armor tomo prisionero el pezón izquierdo de Pinkie, mientras recostaba su espalda contra la pared para que no tuviera que colgarse de su cuello. Pinkie dejaba su cuerpo colgar de su espalda, su fuerte espalda recostada sobre la pared del baño mientras con sus piernas rodea a Shining Armor que penetra su vagina con su pene con una severa fuerza; a la par en que él chupa sus pezones, intercambiando uno con otro para dejarlo duros y sencillos. Tras separarse un segundo puede ver con claridad la suave vagina de Pinkie; afeitada y rosada: sus labios vaginales rodean el cuerpo esponjoso de su pene, lo chupan tirando de él con pasión y lo retienen al negarse a soltarlo.

\- ¡Sujeta mí mano! – le dice entre gemidos claros y fuertes Pinkie al extender su mano derecha hacia él; su mirada de amor, le permitía resistir las fuertes embestidas que recibía aun cuando se tratara de su primera vez. Shining Armor extendió su mano izquierda y sujeto su mano entrecruzando sus dedos con ello y cerrando sus manos para mantenerlas unidas.

El lazo de sus dedos se extendió contra la pared mientras él se acercaba para degustar el sabor de su piel virgen que sentirá los primeros besos que amor que le excitaban tanto. Tras sentir como su vientre se calentaba sabía lo que seguía, su cuerpo deseaba su semilla, lo sentía muy en el fondo de ella: deseaba que terminara dentro de su útero; deseaba con tantas ganas que llenara su útero con su esperma. Ese pensamiento le calentaba y excitaba más. Aún más cuando sentía como las manos de Shining apretaban sus nalgas y como su pene palpitaba en su interior con fuerza, él también quería terminar dentro de ella. Entre fuertes y apasionados gemidos Pinkie regreso a él y lo abrazo mientras sentía como su pene entraba de punta hasta la base dentro de ella; con fuerza y cada vez más rápido. Le seria imposible no sentirse tan bien; la vagina virgen de Pinkie era estrecha, caliente como un horno y tiraba de su pene cada vez más fuerte; sus paredes vaginales eras suaves y al atravesarlas se endurecían sin perder la suavidad; cada parte de su vagina estaba besando y chupando su pene como si tratara de hacerlo terminar más rápido.

\- No te preocupes – le dice con una seductora y apasionado voz Pinkie al rodear su espalda y cuello con sus manos y susurrar con amor en su oído – Llena con tú semen mí útero – le dice al morder con sus labios su oreja y con su lengua degustar el sabor de su piel

Shining Armor trago saliva con fuerza y giro su rostro hacía para poder besarla, uniendo sus lenguas en ese beso, tirando y flotando una a la otra, mientras las embestidas de su pene se volvían más fuertes, creando el peculiar sonido de la nalgas de Pinkie al chocar contra el abdomen de él. Dando un paso Shining pegaba la espalda de Pinkie contra la pared y con fuerza hundía su pene mientras sentía como el corazón de Pinkie palpitaba rápido por las emociones: un gemido escapo de Pinkie al rodear su cabeza con sus brazos y guardar su cabeza entre sus pechos al sentir como el semen caliente se liberaba justo delante de su útero y como tras las embestidas entraba en su cuerpo; un disparo fue suficiente para invadir su útero con el semen que lleno su vagina; Shining retrocedió su pene aun mientras seguida expulsado todas las frustraciones que guardaba, dejando que el semen quedara extendido por todo el cuello vaginal. La vagina de Pinkie al sentir como el pene salía lo tiraba para dar la imagen de dos labios chupando el pene que salía de su interior dejando un rastro de semen que aun expulsaba en pequeñas cantidades tras estar tanto tiempo reprimido. Shining Amor se inclinaba un poco para dejar las piernas de Pinkie sobre el suelo del baño, sin embargo ella no pudo retener su cuerpo y se descansó contra la pared al sentarse un momento tras sentir agotada toda su parte inferior.

\- Siento muy caliente aquí – dice Pinkie llevando su mano derecha a su vientre: flotándolo cerraba sus ojos para persivir mejor el movimiento del semen calienten deslizándose por las paredes de su útero – Aunque parece que tú aun puedes seguir – le dice al abrir sus ojos con suavidad y calma para estirar su mano derecha y poner sus dedos índice y medio sobre el grosos de su pene que se energizaba al ver como del interior de su vagina se goteaba un poco de su semen

Sin poder evitarlo miraba como Pinkie se apoyaba en sus piernas para acercarse y poner su pene junto a su mejilla mientras que con su mano lo masturbaba: ella respiraba el aroma que secretaba, mirando atentamente como se endurecia al verla tan cerca: con su lengua caliente empezó a limpiar el semen que cubría su pene; lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta, manteniendo su mirada en sus ojos, mirando sus reacciones para respirar con fuerza sobre la base y dedicarle un momento a lamer sus testículos: llevando a poner delante de ella su pene: usándolo para separar los dos lados de su cara al ponerlo delante de ella y lamer todos los puntos sensibles de él, estirando sus manos a sus piernas para tomarlo de sus nalgas para sentir como algo suyo. Retrocediendo Pinkie sonreía y besaba la punta de su pene, lamiendo la uretra con dedicación y poniendo la punta caliente del pene entre sus dedos para ir lentamente lamiendo la punza, chupándola para tomar con su lengua el semen que tenía: introduciendo más su pene dentro de su boca hasta que finalmente lograba sentir como lo mantenía en su boca.

Al hacer contacto visual con ella, podía notarlo, estaba dispuesta a todo por él, su amor no conocía el límite. Ella retrocedía mientras chupaba con todas sus fuerzas y entrecerrando sus ojos al degustar cada sabor; al llegar a la punta se escuchaba como lo soltaba tras ser succionado; tras haber sentido lo que era quizás la mejor mamada que había soñado.

\- Si quieres, puedes usar mí boca siempre que quieras – le dice con seducción Pinkie al lamer su pene de punta a base para regresar y abrir su boca delante de él mientras expone su lengua que desea tanto sentir su pene de nuevo.

Shining Armor no pudo negarse a ese acto, solo acerco un poco su pene y ya sentía como Pinkie se acercaba chupando con fuerza mientras dorada por debajo del pene y lo lamia en sus lugares más sensibles de la base. Pinkie se aceleraba ladeando su cabeza para que pudiera lamer los lugares altos del pene, chupando y saboreando: tragando los jugos y saliva mezclada con su pene; la sensación caliente le hacía llegar al clímax. Sobre la lengua de Pinkie sentía como su pene se hinchaba y se calentaba. Él se aleja un momento para masturbarse para eyacular con más facilidad mientras Pinkie pone sus manos sobre su abdomen y extiende su lengua delante de él para que dejara salir su semen sobre lo largo de su lengua y dentro de su boca. Con un gemido de él se Pinkie lamia sus labios por las ansias que no se hicieron espera al sentir como el caliente semen caía sobre su lengua: llenando su boca; y aun así logrando caer sobre sus labios y partes de su rostro.

La lengua de Pinkie saboreo el sabor del semen fresco, caliente y espeso; viscoso y salado; cerrando su boca lo degustaba entrecerrando sus ojos para proseguir a tragarlo y lamer el semen que quedaba sobre sus labios.

\- Delicioso – exclama seductora Pinkie al saborear aun el semen que estuvo en su lengua y que movió por todas sus mejillas para conservar ese sabor. Sin saberlo lamia sus labios queriendo tener más. Llevo sus manos a su rostro para quitarse el que tenía sobre la cara para tenerlo en la punta de sus dedos y chuparlo con hambre al ser lo último del semen que tenía. – Quisiera poder tomarlo todos los días – comenta al chupar sus dedos y lamerlos para limpiarlos.

Pinkie retomo sus fuerzas y se puso de pie, despidiéndose de Shining Armor; con sus redondas nalgas rosadas despidiéndose, las marcas de sus manos al apretarlas quedaron sobre ella; y entre los labios vaginales aún se miraba el brillo del semen que aún se escapaba de su interior. Shining Armor la vio girar en la puerta y reaccionando rápido limpiaba su cuerpo solo para apresurarse a seguirla; tomando la toalla secaba su cuerpo y la enrollaba en su cintura al ver el cuarto notaba las luces bajas que daban un aire de atracción; sin embargo era el corazón sobre la cama el que llamaba su atención y prendía sus instintos. Pinkie le esperaba sobre la cama: desnuda con su trasero en alto y ofreciéndoselo; con sus dos manos rodeando sus nalgas para abrirlas y abrir lo más que podía sus labios vaginales para invitarlo a reclamarla de nuevo, y las veces que sea necesario para satisfacerlo: de su rosada y atractiva vagina se miraba aun el rastro de semen que no había intentado limpiado sino que le pedía con sus propias palabras.

\- Ven aquí – le dijo Pinkie con un deseo muy profundo y una voz atractiva – Continua llenándome con tú semen – añade al usar sus dedos para abrir el orificio de su vagina y dejar claros sus deseos.

Shining Armor dejo caer su toalla al suelo dejando que su erección aceptara sus peticiones; se acercó con seguridad y subió sobre la cama para sujetar las nalgas de Pinkie y sentir como sus manos tomaban las suyas mientras flotaba su pene por sus labios vaginales solo para hacerle desear más. Con una embestida sentía nuevamente como las paredes vírgenes de Pinkie se adaptaban y tomaban su forma al ser penetradas; empujando y tirando de ellas. El sónico al chocar sus pieles se volvía contante, fuerte y claro: teniendo a Pinkie en cuatro le podía llegar más profundo dentro de ella y con mayor facilidad llenar su útero. Ella sentía que se acercaba tras sentir las palpitaciones de su miembro dentro de ella, sintiendo como su pene besa la entrada de su útero, y sintiendo como al golpear eyacula disparando su semen directamente sobre la parte más profunda de ella. Con la respiración agitada sentía el miembro de Shining que seguida penetrándola mientras ella se rendía y era recostada sobre su espalda para que él pudiera ver como sus hermosos, rosados, y grandes pechos brincaban al sentir las embestidas provocadas por la entrada y salida constante de su interior: su vagina ya echaba el semen y sus propios fluidos vaginales mezclados creando una coloración blanca que empapaba su vagina y que goteaba por toda su zona vaginal.

Subiendo sus piernas Shining inclinaba sus vientre para que todo su esperma se concentrara en el fondo, mientras que el con sus manos levantaba sus nalgas para poder ir con mayor fuerza y velocidad; sus fuerzas seguían hasta volver a llegar a su límite y llenar con su semen el interior de Pinkie: quien estiraba sus piernas al alcanzar su orgasmos y sentirse a desmayar tras derramar sus fluidos vaginales al liberar sus contracciones y aceptar el semen que le llena.

Tras esas horas Shining se quedó dormido junto a ella, solo acercándose a ella para abrazarla y que ella acurrucara su pecho desnudo contra el suyo; feliz dormía sabiendo que había satisfecho las necesidades que no podía desahogar con tanta facilidad.

\- Pinkie… - se escuchó a la mitad de la noche; Shining Armor se había despertado tras varias horas, cerca del amanecer, él sabía que ella estaba despierta, sentía su respiración y como disfrutaba ser abrazada de esa forma – ¿Qué pasaría si tú quedaras? – dice con algo de inquietud tras recordar las veces que había eyaculado dentro de ella; pensando en que no solo podría tratarse de un noche sí se convertían en más

\- Tranquilo – dice Pinkie al flotar su cara contra su pecho – tome una pastilla anticonceptiva antes de entrar al baño – menciona al girarse y señalar con un dedo las pastillas que acompañan a la lámpara sobre la mesa de noche de la habitación – no importa que tanto eyacularas dentro de mí, no quedaré embaraza – dice con una calma al subir un poco para sentir la respiración de él sobre su cuello – a menos que eso quieras – le dice con una seductora insinuación ladear su rostro y dejarse besar el cuello

\- Gracias, necesitaba esto – menciona Shining al entenderlo como una broma más que como una sugerencia; abrazándola y sujetando sus senos con sus manos para respirar detrás de su cabeza y respirar el rico aroma de su cabello.

Al llegar la hora de despertar ambos conversaban sobre algunas cosas extras que habían olvidado mencionar en él café. Mientras Pinkie abrochaba su sujetador mencionaba algo sobre unas semillas; y poniendo una toalla intima sobre su ropa interior para evitar que el semen que aun lleva dentro se escape y le cause problemas.

\- Sí las semillas del caos – le respondía Shining Armor al recordar de lo que hablaba – hace unas semanas las semillas se activaron –menciona recordando con una falta de precisión en el día exacto. Era dudoso, y le era difícil recordar cuando tenía el gusto de ver el cuerpo sensual y erótico de Pinkie al despertar y verla vestirse para regresar a casa.

\- ¿Tienes la tuya contigo? – le pregunta Pinkie al sentarse en la cama para ponerse sus calcetas y ajustarlas a su altura correcta. Shining Armor busco a su alrededor hasta dar con su cinturón

\- Siempre la llevo conmigo – dice al empujar la hebilla de su cinturón hacia ella y hacerla a un lado para revelar un compartimiento oculto en su cinturón. Tomando una pequeña joya se la mostraba a Pinkie que la tomaba y observaba el brillo blanco sobre el rubí en forma de semilla - ¿tú aun tienes tu semilla? – le pregunta al ponerse el pantalón y sentarse a su lado para que le devuelva su diminuta joya

\- La he escondido – dice con sueño al devolverse su joya – además es peligrosa cargarla con uno, las semillas brillan al estar cercas de otras, y no estoy segura pero debe haber alguien buscándolas y recolectándolas – añade al ponerse su blusa y recostarse sobre la cama y rodar sobre ella para acercarse a él y tumbarlo sobre la cama – pero eso no importa ahora – dice al besar su mejilla con cariño y afecto – Recuerda que si necesitas desahogarte ahora que Cadence no esta: siempre puedes llamarme y yo con gusto te ayudaré a sentirte feliz – le dice al abrazar su pecho y reconfortarse al sentirse abrazada por él

\- Entonces esta semana te estaré llamando siempre que terminen los entrenamientos – le dice con una sonrisa pícara al apretar sus senos contra su pecho

\- Sí es lo que quieres – le dice Pinkie al montarse sobre él al rodearlo y verlo desde abajo al poner sus manos sobre su pecho – siempre que quieras – añade al inclinarse para besarlo y dejarse abrazar.

Posteriormente el temperamento de Shining Armor regreso a ser el mismo, y su hermana lo notaba mejor lo que le tranquilizaba. De igual forma con la ayuda de Pinkie el exceso de energía se eliminaba lo que le haría a Rainbow Dash tener una competencia más justa.

 **Gracias por leer. Realmente espero les haya gustado; sí quieren pueden hacérmelo saber. A mí me gusta mucho escribir esto. Es "Delicioso" jaja**

 **Igual espero ustedes lo hayan disfrutado; cualquier forma en que pueda mejorar es una gran ayuda. Pero tan pronto lo termine lo publique, no le di una revisada porque se puso "Delicioso" y me distraje. Gracias nuevamente.**

Oh y muchas gracias: sonic1234567789. Por seguirme, me esforzaré en hacer lo mejor. y Gracias a todos los que leyeron.


	3. Semillas

**Hola soy Manzana. Espero les guste el capítulo: me dio pereza darle una mejor revisión. Pero no quise hacerlo muy largo. Pero todos celebremos, tenemos ya +300 lecturas. Sé que les gusta. Ahora solo me queda preguntarme: porque no me mandan saludos, o me recomiendan o algo jaja quiero ser popular jaja**

* * *

Caminando por las calles Suri mira por encima de algunos negocios: mirando el límite de las construcciones en busca de que alguien le estuviera espiando. Llevando el uniforme de la escuela Cristal perfectamente arreglado sostenía su mano derecha cerca de su pecho; con la palma extendida mientras se guiaba hacía su destino.

\- Ya no encuentro la señal – dice Suri con un tono decepcionado pero claro; no tenía muchas esperanzas de volver a encontrar esa señal fugaz. Hace no más de cuatro días había pasado junto con unas amigas suyas en un auto, sin embargo la Semilla que llevaba con ella reacciono a la presencia de otra: era una señal de que había alguien más con esa extraña joya. – realmente no debería impresionarme – menciona al mirar como en su mano la joya roja se queda sin energías y se apaga – quizás Lightning Dust tenía razón: es una pérdida de tiempo – agrega al con disgusto al suspirar profundo y guardar la joya en uno de los bolsillos de su falda.

Con el refrescante aire moviendo su cabello Suri daba media vuelta dispuesta a darse por vencido, es cuando sus ojos logran ver un auto de color plata muy llamativo a la vista: fijando su vista en los rostros logra identificar a Rarity quien conduce el auto mientras conversa con Applejack que va mira por la ventana, recogiendo su cabello de su oreja mientras conversa y observa a Twilight con el espejo. El auto se acerca y un brillo inusual empieza a deslumbrar muy tenuemente: el arete de Applejack era una de las semillas que aumentaba su brillo a medida que se acercaban al punto en común donde Suri estaba. Applejack miro con asombro como su pendiente brillaba y trataba de ocultarlo al cubrirlo con su mano: ya que no era algo que Twilight conociera del par de amigas.

La vista de Suri se giro al momento en que cruzaban junto a ella; Applejack noto su mirada y la respondía al verla fijamente: al ver su sonrisa entendía que sabía lo que ocultaba en su mano además que miraba como el bolsillo izquierdo de Suri brillaba al responder al acercarse a la semilla de alguien más. Applejack entre cerro sus ojos y ladeo su rostro para ignorarla y dejarla pasar mientras se alejaban dejándola atrás: por el espejo retrovisor miraba como Suri se giraba y le enseñaba su semilla presumiendo el resplandor para luego darse media vuelta y alejarse en dirección opuesta a ellas.

Los pensamientos de Applejack se agitaron, quizás Rarity no lo haya notado; o incluso solo crea que ella tiene una semilla; como fuera que fuese ahora no podía conversarlo con ella ya que intentaban proteger a Twilight que no tenía nada que ver esto. Se habían ofrecido a acompañarla a llevarla a ver a su hermano; para hacerle compañía mientras desarrollaban sus prácticas y entrenamientos. Esto le inquietaba al pensarlo; reconocía el uniforme de Suri, sin saberlo estaban dirigiéndose a una trampa: ¿planeada por Twilight?, pensaba dudosa: sospechando de que se tratara de una trampa elaborada.

\- Querida – dice Rarity al reírse de una broma que contaba Twilght – crees que podamos dejarte un momento – dice con gentileza Rarity al buscar una excusa – Había olvidado que tenía que pasar a buscar a Sweetie Belle de sus clases de canto – añade con una sonrisa al mirarla por el retrovisor – además Applejack aún tiene que ir a buscar a Applebloom que está jugando con Scootalo – añade al ver en lo lejano la escuela Cristal a la cual se dirigían

\- Sí, las niñas están ayudando a Rainbow a entrenar – dice dudosa Applejack al tratar de adivinar lo que Rarity planeaba – sí te parece bien, podemos regresar y traeras para hacerte compañía – dice con su peculiar tono al mirar como Twilight tuerce la cabeza pensando en los hechos – además a Rainbow le gustará espiar los entrenamientos de la escuela Cristal – añade al llevar sus manos a su oreja para quitarse sus aretes y dejaro dentro del auto.

Rarity estiraba su mano derecha hacia el lado de Applejack para abrir su espacio y darle unos aretes de repuesto al tener bastantes accesorios disponibles para cada situación. Twilight asintió con ternura y agradecía a ambas por su compañía; seguía hablando sobre sus planes de entrenamiento y métodos para que no fueran tan desgastantes las prácticas. Rarity al escucharla aceleraba discretamente y miraba con firmeza el camino; solo tenía un pensamiento en mente y se trataba de ir tras de Suri. Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela Twilght se despedía: esto ponía la paciencia de Rarity a prueba, pues mientras Twilight se despedía volvía a mencionar lo feliz que estaba de tenerlas con ella. Tras verla cerrar la puerta Rarity se despedía diciendo que no demoraría mucho; justo después pisaba el acelerador y giraba el volante para ir de regreso a donde la había visto. Applejack suspiraba y entrecerraba sus ojos con calma para sonreírle mientras torcía una sonrisa hacia ella tras ver la determinación en sus ojos.

\- Sabía que te habías dado cuenta – menciona optimista Applejack al tomar la su joya que deslizar su dedo índice por el cristal blanco que la centra – ¡Suri lleva una Semilla en su bolsillo izquierdo! – le dice con fuerza al sentir como Rarity acelera saltando los altos y evadiendo el tráfico para regresar hacía donde la vio; mientras Applejack encendía su joya haciendo que del centro brotara una luz verde que se estira y crea un sonar con un alcance de diez metros a su alrededor

\- ¡Esa maldita! – exclama Rarity al cruzar sobre la banqueta para evitar el tráfico de adelante - ¡Debí suponer que se trataba de ella! – menciona al mirar con rabia el camino y acelerar zigzagueando entre los demás autos - ¡Utilizo a Coco para enmascarar su identidad! – añade al golpeando el volante al recordar que atrajo a Coco a una trampa para robar la semilla que pensaba que tenía

\- ¡Raríty, tranquilízate! – exclama Applejack tirando del cinturón de seguridad para evitar zangolotearse por los bruscos movimientos del auto - ¡vas a ocasionar un accidente! – añade al ver como gira entre las calles rozando los demás autos

\- ¡Tú no lo entiendes!; ya había detectado una señal la última vez, y era Coco quien traía la Semilla en su bolsillo; no sospeche de Suri pues no parecía haberse dado cuenta del brillo en la bolsa de Coco – Rarity soltaba el volante con un su mano derecha y la lleva a su bolso para buscar dentro un caja de tela negra - ¡Ya la has ubicado! – menciona en un tono fuerte y claro al girar su vista hacía ella y correr por una calle vacía y larga

\- Mm – decía Applejack rastreando a Suri por el radar de la – Esta cerca – menciona al ver como un punto aparece levemente – se está moviendo rápido, está tratando de escapar – agrega al mirar como el punto en el radar vuelve a aparecer y a acercarse – está por… - trato de decir Applejack al subir su mirada y apuntar a su izquierda con seguridad al ver como se acercaba.

Los ojos de Applejack se encogieron en terror al ver un auto a pocos metros del suyo; la tétrica reacción de su amiga hizo a Rarity ligeramente su rostro: su ojo izquierdo logro capturar el momento en que otro auto embestía contra el suyo sacándolo de rumbo y partiendo su puerta al doblar su metal. Miedo e impotencia; Rarity miraba como el frente del auto azul golpeaba contra su lado, doblando como papel su puerta y haciendo pedazos el cristal de su puerta; fragmentando el para brisas al elevar el auto y hacerlo rodar contra el suelo de la calle.

Había sido un golpe fuerte, que alcanzaba a llamar la atención de las demás personas que salían de sus casas y negocios para ver el auto blanco de Rarity hecho pedazos recargando sobre la banqueta con el frente volteado. El ruido del metal atrajo las miradas de los demás mientras miraban como del auto azul emergía un hombre que se asomaba y colapsaba en el suelo junto al auto que conducía.

Abriendo sus ojos con dolor Applejack intentaba adaptar sus ojos a la luz del fuego iniciado que se creaba por el choque; parpadeando cambiaba su vista mirando como algunos trozos de vidrio habían cortado sus manos y su rostro. Con unos segundos reaccionaba y miraba a Rarity con angustia, preocupada por ella tras ser la que recibió el mayor impacto de fuerza. No había más que una pared de cristales blancos que la limitaban: Rarity había tenido la iniciativa de crear un escudo de cristales alrededor de ella: Applejack estiraba su mano tocando los diamantes sintiendo el corte en sus dedos y manchando con sus huellas el diamante al entristecer al no ver más que su escudo que se había roto en algunos lados por el golpe del metal al apretarse sobre ellas.

\- No te pongas sentimental – se escucha desde el otro lado del cristal; la suave y piadosa voz de Rarity habla con debilidad - ¿Estas bien? – continua al desvanecer los diamantes que toca su amiga con su desangrado dedo – No te había prometido que yo te cuidaría – exclama con debilidad al cruzar sus dedos con los de ella e imitar un lazo hecho con sus dedos índices. La nobleza de Rarity le impedía dejar que su amiga fuera afectada por sus decisiones.

\- ¡Rarity estas bien! – grita Appleajck al tratar de moverse y desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad que la mantenía en su lugar. Cayendo sobre los diamantes se giraba sobre ellos para activar su transformación y adoptar su súper fuerza. Rarity había sido más rápida que ella y había activado sus poderes en los breves segundos del impacto.

\- Claro que estoy bien – dice cansada Rarity al desvanecer los diamantes que las separan para concentrarse en mantener sus fuerzas – quisiera decir lo mismo de ti – dice en un tono bromista al sonreírle y mostrarle como los cristales rotos estaban incrustados en un diamante mientras algunos fierros eran detenidos por un grueso cristal que crecía del cuerpo de Rarity e intentaba evitar que la atravesara. – "Luces Terrible" – añade al giñarle un ojo y ver tras la transformación sus heridas y ropas se restauraban. Sin embargo ella tenía sus ropas rasgadas por los vidrios que no logro detener y por los metales que retorcieron su asiento – creo que no podré usar bikinis en las próximas vacaciones – le dice pasiva al ver como aun con sus diamantes un hierro lograba abrirse paso y perforar con una punta su costado; su atuendo se enrojecía a la vez en que sus manos caían para desvanecer cada diamante y solo sostenerse al desprenderse su asiento

\- Deme ayudarte – dice dolorida Applejack al estabilizar sus pies y empujar el acero con su fuerza para abrirse paso a ella; tomando el fierro que penetraba el cuerpo de su amiga empujaba para lentamente retirarlo y sostenerla sobre ella para sacarla de ahí tras romper el cinturón de seguridad de su asiento.

Applejack la acomodo sobre su hombro y dio media vuelta para salir por su puerta tras el fuego empezar a concentrarse sobre la puerta de Rarity; tomando aire alzo su pierna y de una patada expulsaba la puerta del acompañante de donde emergía ella cargándola sobre su hombro. Alejandose lo suficiente mira el auto finalmente llenarse de fuego; sin rastros de Suri en los radares. Applejack llamo por ayuda para socorrer a Rarity que se desangraba por el piquete que le había dado el fierro.

A unos kilómetros ahora, en un autobús Suri mira por la ventana mirando la cortina de humo que se alzaba sobre el horizonte. Ya los bomberos habían controlado el fuego y las chicas llevadas por una ambulancia hacía el hospital para una revisión más completa. Suri miraba sobre su mano la Semilla que se quedaba sin energía: recordaba el momento en que las detectaba en su radar al perseguirla y como usando la Semilla penetraba en la mente de un conductor para provocar un accidente con el cual planeaba eliminar a ambas y buscar entre sus restos la Semilla que había detectado en Applejack. El bolsillo de Suri interrumpía sus pensamientos con la melodía y vibración de una llamada.

\- Lightning dime que ya estás en el lugar – menciona Suri confiada, regocijando su triunfo al recibir la llamada de su amiga

\- Temo decirte que no están aquí – informa Lightning Dust angustiada, el ruido de la multitud que rodeaba el lugar para ver y aparecer en el fondo del reporte noticiero – he escuchado que las dos chicas salieron del auto antes de volverse una bola de fuego – su tono serio y disimulado al ver como la reportera señala la puerta del acompañada que fue arrojada lejos del vehículo que aun humea un poco – escaparon – añade con seriedad al dar media vuelta e irse del lugar antes de que empiecen a sospechar de ella.

\- Entiendo – le responde con frialdad Suri al colgar y guardar su celular. Reteniendo la furia suspiraba para jugar con sus dedos un segundo mientras piensa en su siguiente movimiento. – tal parece que Rarity es más difícil de eliminar – piensa al mirar por su ventana y ver en la siguiente parada la escuela Cristal – pero… - dice dejando escapar sus palabras con aires de victoria – sus hermanas no tiene la misma suerte – agrega al recordar que tanto Applejack como Rarity tienen hermanas menores. Ideando un plan para entregar la Semilla ya pensaba en utilizar sus lazos familiares.

Al plazo de algunas horas Twilight empezaba a preguntarse por qué sus amigas se demoraban tanto, es fácil creer que si ambas dicen que no tardaran significa que no tardaran. Pero ahora era diferente, ya se habían demorado demasiado; Twilight preocupada se tomó un momento para buscar su teléfono y llamar a Sunset para preguntar si estaban con ella ya que sabía que su amiga estaría cuidando de las niñas mientras ayudaban a Rainbow en sus prácticas.

\- ¡Twilight me alegra que llames! – exclama Sunset por el celular al recibir su llamada – Estaba por llamarte, ¿crees que Applejack y Rarity demoren mucho contigo, ya esta atardeciendo un poco y no me ha llamado… - decía con su maduro tono mientras mira como Rainbow arrastra llantas con el peso de las niñas encima mientras Scootalo le grita que continúe. Había sido interrumpida por su amiga que no entendía lo que decía.

\- Espera, si ambas fueron hace horas a buscarlas, y hasta hora no ha regresado. Llamaba para saber si estaban con ustedes – dice Twilight preocupada por sus amigas al no saber nada sobre éstas – espero estén bien – añade al ver como llegaba Pinkie Pie a los entrenamientos para visitarla

Pinkie trajo consigo dos pompones de arcoíris con los cuales saltaba y saludaba deletreando el nombre de Twilight y dando saltos hacía ella. Con energía rodaba sobre sus mansos y hacía el Split al saltar sobre algunas espectadoras que bloqueaban su paso. Al llegar con ella notaba que algo le preocupaba, lo veía en sus ojos y rápidamente le indicaba que se sentara y le contara todo a ella. Mientras escuchaba se fijaba de los demás, de las miradas y sus conversaciones; es cuando mira a Suri entrar y dirigirse a los Campeones para saludarlos y proseguir a ir hacia el interior de su escuela; le daba un mal presentimiento verla caminar tan confiada y con una sonrisa sospechosa en su boca. Antes de que pudiera mencionarle algo a Twilight el tono de llamada de ella las interrumpía: es cuando Twilight se detiene para contestar.

\- Sí. Hola Fluttershy, ¿Cómo estás? – le dice saludándola al sorprenderse por su llamada pero no eran muy buenas noticias las que escuchaba. Con agitación, miedo y angustia Fluttershy le llamaba para informarle que Applejack y Rarity que estaban hospitalizadas por haber tenido un accidente.

Esa noticia fue suficiente para congelar a Twilight y derribarla en su asiento. Pinkie tuvo que tomar el teléfono para enterarse y suspender las prácticas para llevar a Twilight con sus amigas que ahora descansaban en recuperación. Mientras Pinkie se dirigía al hospital llamaba a sus demás amigas para que fueran a verlas. Solo al saberlo todas suspendieron sus actividades y se dirigieron a ver su estado; ya que por informe Sunset había escuchado de un fuerte choque pero nunca había imaginado que podría tratarse de una amiga suya.

Al llegar al hospital encontraron a ambas con algunas vendas y recostadas sobre la cama peleando entre ellas para elegir la programación. Ambas al ver a sus amigas llegar se alegraban y saludaban como si no fuera la gran cosa: Rarity aun cuando tenía costurado su abdomen les decía que no se trataba de nada grave, que solo habían sido algunos rasguños. Sin embargo Pinkie les llamaba mentirosas al poner sobre la cama de ambas una copia del periódico que había publicado una última edición ya incluyendo su historia tras ser un choque bastante fuerte.

\- Fluttershy puedes cerrar la puerta un momento – le dice sonriente Pinkie al llevar su dedo índice a sus labios para indicar que diría algo que no quería que se escuchara – Sunset, podrías cerrar esas ventanas un momento; lo último que quiero es que la responsable sepa más de lo que ya sabe – menciona con una sonrisa al acercarse a las camas de ambas y tomar los dedos de cada una - ¡listo!, pueden decirnos lo que realmente paso – menciona con calma al fijar su vista feliz sobre sus amigas

\- Solo iba conduciendo algo rápido cuando un auto nos envistió – menciona Rarity tratando de mantener la calma; sabía que Pinkie sospechaba de ella, reconocía que la intuición de ella era muy aguda y podía sentir cuando uno le mentía. – solo ha sido un accidente normal – menciona ladeando su vista a Applejack para que apoye su historia

\- ¿sí? – dice dudosa Pinkie al acercarse a Rarity y acariciar su mejilla para flotar con sus dedos tras de su oreja – entonces me puedes decir ¿qué es esto? – Pinkie extrae detrás de su oreja la Semilla que resplandecía al sentir la presencia de otra semilla cerca. Los ojos de Rarity se ampliaron en asombro, era imposible que ella la tuviera, pero siendo Pinkie también sería lógico. Aun así relajaba su rostro y lo ladeaba mirando a Applejack que no tenía respuesta para lo que miraba

\- Supongo que me atrapaste Pinkie – menciona con sarcasmo Rarity al subir sus hombros y reírse de ella misma – debí saber que me atraparías tarde o temprano – agrega al sonreírle y entrecerrar sus ojos sensualmente – Es una Semilla del caos – menciona directamente, en acto de desafío hacía quien le había superado

\- ¿Qué es una semilla del caos? – pregunta Twilight al no entender de que hablaban; su inocente rostro miraba a las demás que no tenían mayor idea que ella, sin embargo solo Sunsut parecía saber de lo que hablaba; al verla todos le cuestionaban en la espera de la verdad

\- Creí que eran un mito – les dice Sunset con una sonrisa miedosa al dudar que sean reales

\- Las semillas del caos son joyas que están esparcidas por todo el mundo – dice Pinkie al sentarse sobre la cama de Rarity y guardar su propia semilla en su cabello – esta no es tú semilla Rarity: está es mí semilla. Sospechaba que tenías una pero no te haría revelar la verdad sino te hacía pensar que te la había quitado – menciona juguetona al reírse un poco. Rarity confirmaba esto al buscar en su bolso la caja de tela donde guardaba su semilla.

\- Cuando te volviste tan inteligente y astuta – menciona Rarity al sentarse en su cama y dejar sus piernas colgar en la cama. Llevaba sus manos a su rostro para peinar su pelo y arreglarse un poco.

\- Rarity, tengo 18 años, no siempre seré la niña que fui cuando nos conocimos; después de todo, solo ustedes dos y Fluttershy tiene 19. – le informa Pinkie golpeando con la yema de sus dedos su nariz – es nuestro último año antes de partir a la universidad – agrega al levantarse y girarse hacia ella - ¿entonces ahora que sabes que yo también tengo una semilla, nos dirás lo que pasaba al momento del accidente? – pregunta Pinkie ahora sentándose en la cama de Applejack que alzaba sus hombros en señal de derrota

\- Bueno, intentaba encontrar a Suri - menciona Rarity al suspirar y contarles la verdad – al llevar a Twilight pasamos junto a ella y Applejack detecto que ella traía una de las Semillas. – dice señalándola para que también rebele su pendiente que llevaba la joya – Entonces intente regresar y sorprenderla para quitarle la semilla, pero paso el accidente. El hombre dijo que perdió el control de su cuerpo; solo puedo pensar que Suri gasto energía en usarlo como a un títere – les cuenta al saber del riesgo al se enfrentaban

\- Entonces Suri tiene una Semilla – repite para ella misma Pinkie al levantarse y pensar - ¿Cuántas semillas tiene ustedes? – les pregunta para estar segura que solo tuvieran el par que conocía. Fue Applejack la que le respondía que cada una tenía una, e intentaban encontrar otras cuatro.

Twilight no se quedó callada y pregunto la utilidad de las semillas, Pinkie le miro con duda y le conto con sinceridad. Las semillas al juntar un grupo de seis se unirían y formarían la flor del caos que les guiarían a uno de los centros de magia donde un gran tesoro les esperaba. Sin embargo las semillas solo se activan cada diez años por eso era necesario que buscaran ahora que estaban activadas. Applejack miro a Pinkie con impresión, se asombraba de que supiera tanto al respecto: sin darse cuenta le preguntaba cuántas semillas tenía ella.

\- Yo tengo dos semillas – menciona orgullosa Pinkie al girarse y estirar su mano para que vieran como apretaba entre sus dedos índice y medio; meñique y anular dos semillas que se llamaban una a la otra – también se dónde encontrar una tercera semilla – menciona con deseo al recordar que Shining Armor guarda una en su cinturón – con las de ustedes y la de Suri tendré seis – dice segura de ella misma mirándolas con dulzura y cerrar sus ojos para verse tierna

\- ¡No te daré mí semilla! – exclama Rarity a la defensiva al guardar su semilla en su pecho y negarse a compartirla

\- Tranquila, no me interesa la riqueza, solo intento que nadie malvado junte las seis – le responde entre risas Pinkie al saber cómo reaccionaria

Twilight volvía a preguntar la utilidad de las semillas, cosa a la que Pinkie respondía dando el ejemplo, señalando a Rainbow y a Fluttershy les ordenaba darse un beso; las semillas brillaban y las obligaban a hacerlo para luego volver a su estado de reposo. Las semillas podían manipular a la gente contra su voluntad por lo que sí alguien las mal utilizaba podría volverse problemático. Pinkie añadía que las semillas sacaban lo peor de sus portadores por lo que no le impresionaba que Rarity se guardara sus secretos ni que Shining Armor callera en sus viejos hábitos tan fácilmente.

Las chicas decidieron quedarse esa noche con sus amigas para acompañarlas, además que Rarity sería dada de alta la mañana siguiente ya que su herida no era tan profunda como para tenerla internada. A mitad de la noche todos dormían, el sonido de los monitores de diferentes pacientes llenaba los oscuros, fríos y escalofriantes pasillos del hospital; ante una luna llena la imagen de una chica de pelo rosado se a trasparentaba mientras el frío de la habitación acurrucaba a sus amigas a las camas donde ambas descansaban.

\- ¿Por qué buscas las semillas Applejack? – menciona con indiferencia Pinkie al girarse y mirarla sobre su hombro al escuchar que se había despertado: sintiendo como su respiración cambiaba al despertar

\- La abuela nos contó como ella y sus hermanas pasaron años buscándolas cuando se activaron hace ya cincuenta años – menciona con calma Applejack al tratar de no despertar a Suset, Twilight y Fluttershy que compartían su cama con ella. Se notaba un tono de nostalgia a esas historias y recuerdos – incluso nos contó como una de sus amigas desapareció buscándolas; sobre el tesoro perdido – añadía con una sonrisa al ladear su cabeza sobre la almohada y mirar como Pinkie estaba recargada sobre la ventana – incluso como dejaron su anhelada búsqueda por sus responsabilidades y familias; sobre lo mucho que deseaba volver a buscar las semillas y ofrecernos una mejor vida – añade suspirando y abrazando a sus amigas al meditar sus pensamientos – creo que solo quiero lograr lo que ella tanto deseaba – dice acomodando su cabeza en la almohada y cerrando sus ojos para intentar conseguir el sueño - ¿y tú Pinkie, por qué buscas las semillas? – le pregunta sin la necesidad de abrir sus ojos pero haciendo una sonrisa al volver a dirigir su vista hacia ella.

\- Parecía una divertida idea – menciona con una sonrisa y una risa Pinkie al aparatarse de la ventana y regresar a la cama que compartía con Rarity y Rainbow – supongo que también quiero ganar – añade al subir a la cama y acomodarse entre ambas

\- Supongo que solo queda esperar y ver quien obtendrá primero seis semillas – murmura Rariry al rodear a Pinkie con sus manos y sostener su senos con sus manos – seré yo quien gane – dice al murmurarle y soltarle para solo abrazarla pasivamente

\- Eso quiere decir que no me darán sus semillas, ¿verdad? – dice en broma Pinkie al estirar sus manos y abrazar a Rainbow para que no sintiera el frió el hospital

A la mañana siguiente Rarity podía irse libremente tras haber firmado unos papeles al ser mayor de edad; al salir y sentir el solo tocar sus pieles entendían el privilegio de Rarity al tener un auto: pues ahora que lo había perdido no había quien las llevara de vuelta. Rarity aun con los vendajes lograba dramatizar mientras buscaba una banca en la cual poder sollozar; Applejack llamo la atención de todos al dar la sugerencia de llamar a su hermano para que viniera por ellas en la camioneta de su familia, ya que Big Mac si tenía licencia y una camioneta en la cual transportaba sus mercancías y materiales: antes de que llegara Applejack intenta hacerle entender a Rarity que puede no ser mucho de su gusto y aun cuando ella decía estar segura que no podía ser tan malo, no evito derrumbarse sobre sus pies al ver la camioneta roja, gastada y viaje. Twilight y sus amigas se rieron de ella un momento antes de tenerla que meter en la parte delantera al no querer que sufra un ataque al despertar al despertar.

\- ¿Entonces quieren que las ayudemos a encontrar esas semillas? – pregunta optimista Sunset al ir en camino, sintiendo el aire sobre sus hombros y ventilando su cabello – esas semillas tienen un poco de la magia de equestria, y habiendo dicho eso podemos ayudarles a aligerar esta carga – menciona extendiendo su mano hacía Pinkie y Applejack que están en lados opuestos conversando entre ellas

\- Supongo que es mejor tener una canasta más grande – menciona con un gesto de agrado Applejack al tomar su mano y juntar su mirada hacia Pinkie que parecía tan interesada como ella en conseguir las seis semillas

\- Sí la fiesta termina, debes ir a la siguiente – exclama alegre Pinkie al tomar sus manos y aceptar buscar las semillas junto a sus amigas.

 **Sí lo sé... ¿Dónde está el Lemon? No quise hacer muy largo esté capítulo. Además en el siguiente podre concluir esta aventura. Igual no quiero hacer muy larga está historia. A menos que quiera extenderlo más para cumplir con algunos fetiches, y deseos perversos que tengo pensados. Muchas más cosas ricas que puedo ofrecerles.**

Oh, y muchas gracias por leer. me alegra que les guste. Y un gracias personalizado a: _soldado dragon, brianblue, Rorlo0 y Chesire Saxofone_ por seguirme. Espero les gusten los siguientes Capítulos. O y sí saben de algun otro escritor que guste hacer este tipo de historias Lemon: díganle de mí parte: Soy mejor que tú... o sea díganle que Manzana escribe mejor Lemon, y ni lo esta intentando. Ok, se me suben los humos.

 **Estoy entre incluir la trama, o solo limitarme al sexo y cosas perversas: que curioso, no me puedo decidir. jaja quizás haga ambas.**


	4. Hermanas

**Hermanas:**

 **Muy! Buenas lectores. Hola, me la he pasado castigada por escribir lo que escribo jaja mis padres revisaron cosas jaja pero en fin. Ya he regresado: les echaba de menos. Y se viene semana santa, mi epoca favorita para calentarme y escribir. Como ya les diré mucho sexo, me esforce a sí que regalame un comentario si te gusto.**

* * *

En la escuela, culminando las clases un notable grupo de jovencitas sale de entre las puertas cargando en sus hombros sus mochilas. Sweetie Belle, bromea empujando a Apple Bloom que hace caras y gestos junto con Scootalo que le acompañan a sus lados. Sus risas no tardan en resaltar atrayendo la mirada de quien se esconde entre las sombras de una de las ventanas que les miraba con una leve sonrisa de malicia y perversión.

\- Siempre he pensado que la manzana no cae tan lejos del árbol – se dice a sí misma en un tono sutil: eleva su mano observando en su mano derecha un pétalo de flor.

Antes de ir rumbo a casa de una de ellas, Sweetie Belle se resalta de asombro, busca entre sus bolsillos, gira su mochila en busca de su teléfono; constipada le pide a sus amigas esperarla un momento en lo que corre a ver si encuentra su teléfono en su salón de clases. Deja su mochila a cargo de Scootalo y corre a toda prisa devuelta a su aula.

Dando saltitos muy torpes esquiva a quienes van saliendo o conversan en sus salones; no tarda en llegar a su salón, solo para toparse con una puerta cerrada. Embiste contra ella y gira el picaporte tres veces. Desesperada da media vuelta intentando averiguar alguna forma de entrar. Pero es sutil el sonido cuando la puerta pierde el cerrojo; no perdió tiempo y regreso para toparse con el giro de la puerta: entra con cuidado notándose tímida de que un profesor estuviera dentro y haya sido quien le abriera.

Da unos pasos con calma en su interior y corre en búsqueda de su celular. Se acerca a su pupitre y revisa en su interior descuidando la puerta. A sus espaldas la puerta se va cerrando con calma mostrando que quien le miraba anteriormente había abierto la puerta; sutilmente cierra la puerta evitando que se volteara. Cuando la puerta se cierra ya es muy tarde para voltear; Sweetiebelle se gira al escuchar cerrarse la puerta teniendo tiempo únicamente de ver como se abalanza sobre ella una chica mayor que ella.

\- Quieta ahí pequeña – toma sus muñecas frágiles con rapidez y las sube por encima suyo apretándolas con fuerza.

Cubre su boca con su mano derecha, mientras usa el peso de su cuerpo para evitar que se levante; poniendo su rodilla derecha entre sus piernas presiona la intimidad de Sweetie Belle cuando esta intenta luchar por liberarse. En el forsegeo siente como la rodilla de su atacante le frota de arriba abajo sobre sus bragas, empujando y liberando causando gran confusión en ella a la que le lloran los ojos al sentir como esa chicas se inclina sobre ella oliendo tras de su oreja, lamiendo su cuello con su lengua en dirección a su pecho en el cual se detiene para presionar sus senos en crecimiento con sus labios.

\- Eres tan hermosa como tú hermana – menciona cuando regresa a lamer y mordisquear su cuello con sus labios – No es nada personal Sweetiebelle, simplemente quiero algo que Rarity tiene… - tira y lucha la joven tratando de patear, logrando sin éxito que toquen aun más su intimidad – hacerte mi putita, solo es una extra – menciona la chica desconocida al verla a los ojos y retirar su mano de sus labios.

En el intante en que le libero sus labios grito por su hermana pero fue rápidamente silenciada por los labios de aquella chica: Labios rojos y húmedos, gruesos y muy atractivos la atraparon en un beso que le aterraba al verla tan cerca. Teniendo su mano derecha libre retrocedió su rodilla, le besaba lentamente evitando que respirara, tras 10 segundos Sweetie Belle se relajaba tragando saliva, sintiendo como la chica probaba sus tiernos labios vírgenes, saboreando entre los suyos el sabor de la lengua que los probaba. En ese momento la chica soltaba sus manos y retrocedía tomando ahora sus tiernos y pequeños pechos con sus manos; flotandolos en círculos mientras amoldaba sus manos a su forma tan joven; lentamente descendía sus manos acariciando sus costados para hacerla temblar. Con 30 segundos sin dejar de besarla, Sweetibelle dejo de sentir el disgusto de besar a otra chica; ahora solo podía tener su mente en blanco mientras sentía ese profundo beso de donde su lengua era tomada entre los labios de ella y ella disfrutaba el sentirse devorada; sentir como su cuerpo era acariciado; esa grata sensación le invadía haciendo que se calentara mientras entre cerraba los ojos de placer.

\- Mira lo húmeda que te has puesto – la chica llevo su mano derecha a la entrepierna de la joven donde empezó a flotar su vagina sobre sus bragas estimulando los labios y su joven clítoris provocando que la joven contragera sus piernas y gimiera pidiendo que se detuviera

Sin éxito sus piernas fueran abiertas sin dejar de sentir como los besos de sus labios se balanceaban por su cuello, la respiración cálida y esos besos tan húmedos le imposibilitaban moverse o resistirse; incluso cuando sentía como los delicados dedos entraban por debajo de su ya empapada braga y se adentraban en el interior de su vagina, torciéndose para rascar las paredes de su interior. A los 60 segundos Sweetie Belle ya había caído en el encanto de sus dedos sintiendo como su interior se contraía provocando gemidos de gusto; no sabía que era esa sensación tan deliciosa que le llenaba; deseaba llegar al final, todo su cuerpo ardía; su caliente vagina ya no soportaba más; estaba por explotar.

\- Eso será suficiente – menciona la chica al detenerse y levantarse rápidamente dejando las bragas de Sweetie Belle en sus muslos, con su vagina goteando y manchando el suelo, emitiendo un vapor y conservando la forma de sus dedos. La desesperación en los ojos de la joven no se ocultaba: estaba por acabar y al no poder llegar su cuerpo no podía regresar a la normalidad. Toma su vagina e intenta acabar ella misma pero era inútil: la necesitaba a ella.

\- ¡Por favor, déjame acabar, no puedo soportarlo! – le suplica de rodillas mientras introduce sus dedos dentro suyo revolviendo su interior, cubriendo su joven mano con sus jugos vaginales.

\- Seré generosa contigo – le menciona al acercarse a ella y flotar sus dedos en su rostro causando que su cuerpo reaccionará como un toque eléctrico – solo si te vuelves mi putita – estira los dedos con los cuales la estaba masturbando tan placenteramente.

En ese momento Sweetie Belle bajo su mirada apenada retirando sus de su interior, al verlo detenidamente lo sabía; no podía acabar por ella misma. Sus dedos al abrirlos mostraban los hijos de jugos vaginales, e incluso habían goteado manchando su muñeca; al ver más por debajo podía ver un leve rastro de vapor en su vagina: estaba caliente, quería que algo la llenara, y esos jugos como baba la delataban; al verse así no pudo soportar las caricias en su rostro.

\- Lo hare… Seré tú putita – dice con encanto atrapando los dedos de la chica entre su labios; deslizando su lengua joven entres sus dedos, lamiendo cada rastro de sus jugos de entre sus dedos, tirando de ellos como si de eso dependiera todo. Esos lindos labios se habían vuelto tan obscenos, tan adictos a chupar que cuando se los arrebataron puso un gesto triste queriendo saborear más y poder satisfacer a esa chica.

\- Buena chica – le acaricia su mejilla con sus dedos provocando que se mojara haciendo que entre sus piernas goteara – Ahora muéstrame y pídelo como una buena putita – añade con gesto de superioridad al verla a sus hermosos ojos.

Sweetie Belle sonrío poniéndose en cuatro en el suelo, levanto su falda por encima suyo, separo ampliamente sus rodillas y con sus manos sujeto sus nalgas vírgenes para ofrecerle su cuerpo a esa chica misteriosa; mirando por encima de su hombro tumbo su pecho al suelo alzando únicamente su trasero.

\- Por favor, revuelva el interior de mi vagina otra vez; mí agujero de putita virgen no puede soportarlo, me pica mucho, hágame su putita, utilice mi cuerpo de puta como usted lo prefiera – dijo Sweetie Belle al abrir su vagina con sus dedos mostrándose ante ella más como un objeto que como un ser vivo, solo quería sentir que le revolviera su interior de nuevo.

Generosamente esa chica misteriosa se inclinó a su nivel para deslizar su lengua por su vagina abierta; provocando que gimiera del gusto, su lengua saco liberando el calor de su cuerpo. Las manos de la chica sujetaron esas nalgas jóvenes, duras, blancas, suaves y firmes; sujetarlas era poco pues con unos golpes le hacía gemir y pedir que continuara lamiendo su vagina. Peor que una perra en celo la jovencita meneaba su trasero pidiendo los dedos de nuevo: la chica acepto su petición introduciendo sus dedos de nuevo para empezar a revolver su interior, llevándole a acabar una y otra vez, dándole nalgadas, para que reflejara en su rostro lo sucia que era realmente. Tras ya varios minutos Sweetie Belle cayó consumida por el placer en el lugar donde se había orgasmeado varias veces.

\- Estas muy deliciosa – dijo la chica al usar el propio teléfono de Sweetie Belle para sacarle fotos a su rostro satisfecho, su vagina abierta y humedecida; la marcas de las manos en sus nalgas. Al darle una vuelta tomo un plumón y escribió sobre su vagina: Soy una putita. Se acerca a su rostro para sacar una foto de ella chupando los fluidos vaginales de sus dedos

\- Gracias – le dice al lamer sus dedos y respirar con cansancio. Al tomar su teléfono revisaba un mensaje de Scootalo en el cual le decían que la esperarían en casa de Apple Bloom para ver unas películas esta noche.

\- Creo que tus amigas se llevaran una sorpresa al verte de nuevo – le dice al leer el mensaje e inclinarse junto a ella – Ve con tus amigas esta noche y comparteles esto – introduce la piedrecilla en su ano mientras la besa lentamente, un beso profundo en el cual lamia sus labios y su lengua. – las volveré igual que tú – los ojos de la chica con una sonrisa resplandecieron junto con los de SweetieBelle que le imitaba.

La chica se levantó junto con Sweeite Belle y ambas salieron del salón tomando rumbos distintos. Con dirección a la salida Sweeite Belle caminaba satisfecha consigo misma, mientras era observada por la chica que le miraba con perversión al cargar en su mano derecha las bragas húmedas de Sweetie Belle. Cuando giraba hacía la salida la puerta soplo mostrando como caminaba sin bragas en dirección a la casa de Apple Bloom.

La aptitud de Sweetie Belle había cambiado, con ese brillo en sus ojos muy sutil había adquirido una mirada muy seductora, atractiva, lujuriosa. Pero tras de esa mascara la chica que la había tomado la estaba controlando; usando su cuerpo como una marioneta; viendo lo que ella veía. Caminaba por la calle meciendo la cadera como toda una mujer, atrayendo la mirada de todos, haciendo imposible que incluso los hombre en pareja se resistieran a verla caminar: su busco pequeño se marcaba mucho mejor cuando dejaba unos bonotes abiertos para aumentar su escote. Los autos se detuvieron para verla; hombres en uniforme, trabajadores todos se vieron atraídos por su encanto y su extrema belleza; incluso pudiera ser que las feromonas que habían despertado atraía a los machos indicando la alta fertilidad que tenía.

Con el atardecer llego a cada de Apple Bloom, y aunque sabía que varios en la calle pudieron tener la suerte de ver el aire alzar su falda, ahora era cuando su cuerpo volvía encender su temperatura. Se dirigió a la puerta y entro subiendo las escaleras observando con cuidado las fotos de Applejack y su hermana junto con Big Mac; se acercó entre abriendo la puerta para espiarlas topándose con la visión de ambas viendo películas en el televisor, cada una envuelta en una manta escondiéndose en las escenas de sustos; Scootalo permanecía sin esconderse solo cubriendo sus ojos para luego mirar.

Entrando con cuidado se acercó a lado izquierdo de la cama donde estaba Apple Bloom, quien de reojo le miro, pero por respeto a la película no dijo nada más que cubrirse el rostro con sus manos ante una escena de terror. Scootalo miraba con asombro y miedo sin apartar la película; eso le fue suficiente a Sweeite Belle que se inclinó sobre su amiga que descansaba boca abajo contra su cama. Presionando su cuerpo como si fuera un abrazo; sostuvo sus muñecas por delante suyo mientras se introducía en las sabanas de ella lentamente de forma que no fuera visible como con su mano derecha sujetaba sus nalgas y las apretaba mientras las acariciaba. Al mismo tiempo le oprimía contra su almohada para que no pudiera hacer más que ruidillos o gemidos que por la película no se lograban distinguir.

En un intento de liberarse se balancea logrando virarse pero esto solo la deja cara a cara contra Sweetie Belle que se acerca robándole su primer beso; atrapando su rostro en sus manos para besarla más profundamente mientras empieza a acariciar sus hombros: los ojos de AppleBloom se relajan al ver el destello maligno en los ojos de su amiga. Tragando saliva intenta respirar y sin oponerse acepta de nuevo ese beso a espaldas de su amiga; sintiendo ese calor pone sus manos sobre el pecho de Sweetie Belle empujándola, pero se detiene al sujetar ese firme pecho, levemente más grande que el suyo; no nota el momento en que su amiga empieza a desabrochar su camisa de botones exponiendo su sostén blanco con estampado de manzanas. Cautivada por el momento rodea a Sweetie Belle con sus brazos buscando el dulce sabor de sus tiernos labios de nuevo; dejando que le arrebate su sostén mostrando los pequeños senos, hermosos, con pezones medio oscuros, de leve firmeza que son tocadas por las manos de su amiga.

Sugetandola a la cama se sube sobre ella cruzando sus piernas por encima de ella, con una mirada de reojos Sweetie Belle sube su falda mostrando su vagina, impactando por la ausencia de ropa interior, tanto como por los labios vaginales levemente mojados que eran abiertos por los dedos de su amiga que los acercaba a su rostro. Flotando los suaves, delicados, rosados y húmedos labios en su nariz para que oliera el aroma de su vagina provocando que se calentara tanto como ella; inclinándose sobre ella descanso su vagina sobre sus labios mientras movía su cadera de adelante a atrás de forma que le pudiera lamer su interior y su respiración acariciara el sensible clítoris de Sweetie Belle que consumida en el gusto acariciaba sus pechos al quitarse su blusa y sujetar el cabellor rojizo de Appleblom como si la sujetara y forzara a lamerle y tragar sus calientes jugos vaginales: mientras tanta ella misma se había bajado su pantalón y ropa interior para masturbarse al presionar su delicada vagina que goteaba; metía su delicado dedo al penetrarse con el haciendo que se mojara y gimiera al respirar sobre el Clítoris de su amiga.

Rapidamente el aroma del cuarto se llenó ese perfume; la lujuria de sus vaginas podía ser silenciosa pero ese hedor hizo girar a Scootalo que se sorprendió al ver las piernas de AppleBloom torcidas mientras se masturbaba y lamia la vagina de Sweetie Belle que estaba sostenida sobre ella cubriendo su cara de jugos deliciosos que tomaba como agua; ese aroma era fuerte; los jugos de ambas mezclados, y el perfume de sus vaginas lleno el cuarto rápidamente. Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo la mirada de Sweetie Belle fue suficiente para hacer temblar a Scootaloo que se levantó de la cama mirando hacia ambas con rubor en sus mejillas.

Llevo su mano derecha a su entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarse al verla a ambas, mientras que con la izquierda empezó a flotar su pecho de menor tamaño con gusto, su respiración era lenta y pasiva. El ver la lengua de AppleBloom pasar entre los labios vaginales de Sweetie Belle, deslizándose y tirando de sus labios con los suyos, tomando los fluidos dulces como si se tratara de agua, sin tomar en cuenta como entre estallidos libera algo de su humedad sobre su rostro. Scootalo babeaba al ver esos hijos de humedad en los dedos de Applebloom por lo que al ver como Sweetie Belle se gira invitándola a participar no duda en acercarse a gatas sobre la cama y delante suyo acercarse para que le ayudara a quitarse su ropa: arrojándola al suelo sin cuidado. Con timidez se acercó a ella para recibir se besó seductor, la lengua de Sweetie Belle entro en su boca, y en acción era chupada mientras esta misma lamia su lengua y tiraba de sus labios; acariciando sus pequeños senos, tirando de sus pezones oscuros; mientras Scootalo acercaba su mano para abrir los labios vaginales de su amiga y flotar con sus dedos su clítoris caliente para mojar sus dedos de ese delicioso sabor que rápidamente se llevó a la boca provocando que se mojara y quisiera compartir ese calor que ambas irradiaban.

Sosteniéndose en sus rodillas bajo su ropa interior y la arrojo a la orilla de la cama, para ir a espaldas de Sweetie y acariciar esa delicada espalda blanca, esa silueta tan frágil y seductora por encima de otra que abría sus piernas mientras penetraba con sus dedos su vagina que ya había mojado sus nalgas por haber estallado un par de veces. Scootalo cruzo sus piernas con las de Applebloom y cerro sus piernas al llevar su propia vagina y hacer contacto contra la de su amiga Applebloom que sintió como empezaba a moverse contra la suya; haciendo que los labios vaginales se chuparan entre ellos, mientras abrazaba una de sus piernas y Sweetie Belle se estiraba para besarla dejando un puente de saliva que saboreaban una a la otra.

Con un plazo de minutos ambas, tanto Scootalo como Applebloom se encontraban en la cama abrazadas, compartiendo un profundo beso del cual no respiraban, profundizando en sus lenguas, flotando sus tetillas jóvenes mutuamente, sintiendo como su duros pezones hacían contacto con los de la otra; calientes sentían como Sweetie Belle les marcaba una nalgada provocando que gimieran y pidieran más, perdidas en su placer, ambas estiraban sus piernas al aire y abrían la vagina de la otra: labios rosados, húmedos con un calor visible.

\- Sweetiebelle, por favor acaba con esto – menciona Scootalo al lamer el cuello de Appleblom mientras abre su vagina mostrando como se abre y cierra pidiéndolo, mojando y cubierta de humedad – Esta que se derrite – mueve sus dedos dentro suyo para hacerla gemir y abrir la abertura de su vagina

\- Igual aquí. Alguien tiene que tomarse este caldito de pollo – Applebloom no se queda atrás y abre las nalgas de Scootalo que estaba sobre ella, mostrando como su vagina se abría fácilmente y se mojaba goteando sobre ella.

Sweetie Belle se acercó a ambas para lamer una última vez los deliciosos jugos e inmediatamente sentarse delante de ellas para introducir sus dedos índice, medio y anular en el interior de sus vaginas y empezar a revolver el interior de ambas provocando que se mojaran y entre gemidos pidieran más y no se detuviera; al verse entre ellas volvieron a besarse apasionadamente buscando tragarse los gemidos, sintiendo sus cuerpo ser electrificados por la sensación que sin aviso se detiene en el último momento.

\- ¡No te detengas! – ambas le miran de reojo al juntarse y no lograr llegar al final por ellas mismas. Aunque se penetraran una a la otra no lograban alcanzar el final solo mojarse más y agotarse sin llenar al final. - ¡por favor, acaba con nosotras! – le piden mutuamente al abrirse cada una mostrando su vagina goteando y de un cálido color que muerta lo excitadas que están.

\- **Seré generosa con ambas –** flota sus dedos por entre los labios vaginales de ambas, entrando y saliendo sin profundizar en ambas que goteaban y desean continuar – **solo si se vuelven mis putita –** dice al introducir sus tres dedos dentro de ambas y abrirlos dejando respirar sus órganos que no dejaban de suplicar por esos dedos

\- ¡Lo haremos! – ambas se inclinan metiendo sus dedos dentro de ellas, haciendo que gimieran y se vieran mutuamente al decirlo – Seremos tus putitas, úsanos tanto como quieras, revuélvenos hasta rompernos, usa nuestras vaginas vírgenes como quieras – se inclinan hacia la otra para besarse y compartir sus lenguas con las cuales se pierden

Sweetie Belle sonríe, en su interior crece el deseo y empieza a penetrarlas a ambas con sus dedos, haciéndolas retorcer, elevando sus gemidos con fuerza, esas suplicas de que les diera más: en respuesta a esas peticiones. Torció los pulgares de forma que pudiera introducirlo dentro de los anos de cada una haciendo que sintieran sus orgasmos más profundos e intensos con los cuales sus cuerpos de jovencitas cayeron sobre la cama agotados.

Después de algunas horas más de intensidad las tres quedaron en cama durmiendo abrazadas una a las otras; para cuando su hermana volviera y se asomara las encontrara durmiendo en cama cubiertas por la sabana: mientras por debajo Sweetie Belle aun las mantenía húmedas al penetrarlas con sus dedos. Hasta que se quedaron dormidas desnudas.

Muy lejos de ahí la chica misteriosa sonríe al estar controlando a Sweettie Belle. Sonríe al finaliza y terminar con el control. Se levanta de su asiento y se dirige hacia la cocina para tomar un poco de agua tras la tarea que se dio.

\- Volver a esas tres niñas un grupo de putitas ninfómanas fue más agotador de lo que esperaba – sostiene su copa de agua al ver en las noticas un accidente que hubo en el centro.

\- Rarity tiene una piedra, mientras que Pinkie tiene dos. Sí le arrebatamos sus piedras completaremos los pétalos – comenta una segunda voz que sale de la ducha, tras haber llegado no quiso interrumpir a su compañera - ¿Quiénes son los siguientes? – pregunta Trixie al dejar una piedra sobre la mesa

\- Usare a esas niñas para ir por alguien más grande – Starlight deja su baso sobre la mesa y asomarse por la ventana.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.** **Próximamente** **haré** **algo bien hetero con las tres, sino, igual hago algo de yaoi. Depende como me sienta.**


	5. Violación y Depresión

**Soy La sensual Manzana. Pero les guste, un comentario me llena de amor.**

 **Sé lo que me dirán. La verdad olvide mi contraseña. Creí que la recordaría después pero me olvide finalmente. Pero encontré mis notas y recordé esté Capítulo así que lo termine... y sí, cambie mi contraseña por que nunca recordé cual era.**

* * *

\- ¿Cuantas semillas tienes ya? – le pregunto Rarity a Applejack al conducir su auto hacía la escuela para ir a recoger a sus amigas

\- Al menos 2, Pinkie tiene dos, y Shining Armor debe tener una. Tú tienes una si mal no recuerdo – lleva su mano izquierda a la pierna derecha de Rarity para acariciarla lentamente. Deslizando su suave piel mientras rasca con sus dedos hasta donde inicia su short – Puedo hacer lo que quieras por tus semillas – menciono al inclinarse hacia Rarity que no podía apartar su mirada del frente: sostiene la respiración al sentir los dedos de su amiga acariciar el interior de su pierna mientras intenta separar sus piernas.

\- Quería, no me molestaría dártelas… - suelta el volante apretando la mano de Applejack y quitarla de su intimidad – pero desear las riquezas es un verdadero desperdicio de poder. Al menos mi deseo me permitirá buscarlas la próxima vez que vuelvan a aparecer – orgullosa gira para entrar a la escuela y estacionarse

\- Como sí ser joven para siempre tuviera algo bueno a la larga, perderás todo lo que conoces al final – le contradice Applejack con la mirada baja al ver hacia su amiga

\- Sé que de lograrlo viviré más que todos, pero… no es emocionante saber todo lo que podre lograr antes de que descubra como morir – Rarity se retira el cinturón de seguridad para bajar y esperar a fuera – Te prometo que sí encontramos más semillas ambas pediremos nuestros deseos. – añade al giñarle el ojo con encanto al acercarse a ella tras bajar

\- ¿Crees que Pinkie esté buscando las semillas también? – le pregunta Applejack al estar recargada en el auto penando en todos los portadores de semillas desconocidos. – No creo poder quitarle sus… - fue silenciada por los suaves y perfectos labios de Rarity que se había acercado para sostener su rostro y besarla.

Sin respirar Applejack miraba el rostro de su amiga tan cerca mientras sus labios eran probados, introducidos a la boca de ella, lamidos, chupados y humedecidos por su deliciosa saliva. Sus ojos temblaron de miedo antes de poder relajar su mirada y corresponder sus labios al atraparlos en los suyos. La rodilla de Rarity se desliza entre las suyas presionando su intimidad al hacerle retroceder contra su auto apretando su trasero con el metal mientras la respiración de su amiga viaja de sus labios hacía su cuello. Applejack le abraza sosteniendo su cabeza al enredar sus dedos en su precioso pelo logrando que su cuello fuera víctima de esos tentadores labios que la besan y tiran apresándola en sus emociones. Gime al sentir como la rodilla presiona y empieza a rascar su intimidad haciendo se doble sobre ella y presione su pecho con el suyo.

\- Rarity no puedes hacer esto aquí – menciona Applejack al doblarse y respirar con dificultad cuando la lengua caliente de Rarity descubría sus pechos

\- Lo Siento mucho querida, realmente necesito hacer esto. – le murmura mientras pone sus manos en las caderas de Applejack,

Tomando con fuerza su cuerpo como si se adueñara de su cuerpo; tirando de manos hacia arriba para acariciarla y domar su torso mientras con su mirada hace contracto visual: su sensual mirada, hacen que Applejack pace por alto como las manos de Rarity toman sus pechos apretándolos, midiendo el control sobre al irle desabrochando los botones de su camisa y poder introducir su lengua sobre los pechos cálidos. Ante el estímulo de abrir su camiseta en dos Applejack trata de esconderse, pero es doblegada por la sensación de los dedos de Rarity que liberan su pantalón mostrando parte de su ropa interior hacía ella.

Con una sonrisa Rarity abraza a Applejack apretando una de sus a nalgas mientras respira sobre su cuello y presiona su pecho con el suyo para alejar a su amiga del auto y darse la ventaja de abrir la puerta trasera e introducirla en el interior. Applejack cae sentada sitiándose menos al ver como Rarity desabrocha los primeros botones de su blusa, con la rodilla entre sus piernas le hace entrar el interior mientras la puerta detrás de ambas se cierra y se asegura.

\- Deten… - Applejack se trata de resistir logrando cero resultados cuando nuevamente es callada por esos tiernos labios que la atrapan, su lengua entra en su boca deslizándose contra su lengua.

Sus manos sujetan a Applejack contra el lugar desvistiéndola al quitarle su sostén y empezar a mover sus delicadas manos por su piel, como si la punta de sus dedos electrificara su piel haciendo que gima cuando se le da la oportunidad de respirar. Al verle sus ojos cae profundamente en su tentación abrazándola con sus piernas mientras Rarity se inclina sobre ella para lamer sus pezones. La lengua caliente lame el seno con cariño mientras se dirige a su pezón para lamerla y chuparle con sus labios mientras su lengua tortura la punta dentro de su boca al restregarse con fuerza. Un gemido placentero le da permiso para continuar y tomar su pantalón con sus pulgares y mostrar su femenina vagina depilada que se mojaba por las caricias de su amiga.

Ser domada de esa forma le hizo perder la sensación del tiempo, ya era incapaz de pensar que estaba dentro de la parte trasera del auto en frente de su colegio tumbada mientras Rarity deslizaba sus manos por sus piernas abriéndolas en dos para acercar su boca a su vagina. El clítoris de Applejack estaba sensible y rojo por la excitación haciendo que sus fluidos vaginales fueran recogidos por la atenta y viscosa lengua de Rarity que lamia su sexo, sosteniendo sus labios mayores con su boca para lamer cada pliegue de su vagina, jugando con su clítoris al respirar ese aroma directamente y deslizar su lengua dentro de la abertura de su vagina.

\- Es mejor que cuando lo hago yo misma – dijo Applejack al usar su sombrero para ocultar su rostro que se encontraba rojo por la excitación, sus mejillas calientes podrían derretir el hielo; por no mencionar lo caliente que se encontraba su sexo que apretaba la lengua de Rarity que lamia su interior mientras sorbía sus jugos.

La vagina virgen de Applejack sentía como las piernas se le doblaban abrazando a Rarity que levantaba su cuerpo para que le viera lamer su interior y la escuchara hacer ruidos cuando retiraba su lengua para adentrar sus dedos dentro de su vagina. Rarity se alzó sobre ella aplicando toda su capacidad para masturbarla provocando que se mojara en mayor cantidad, sus gemidos eran más frenéticos y claros. Applejack miraba como los preciosos labios de Rarity lamian lo que eran sus jugos vaginales con su lengua hasta en el momento en que se inclinaba sobre ella para volver besarla. Rodeada por sus brazos Applejack aceptaba el placer en su cuerpo corriéndose sobre la mano, corriéndose en un intenso orgasmo provocado por los dedos de su amiga. Sus labios quedaron sellados al besarla y lamer su lengua humedecida en placer. Muy profundo dentro de ella se convulsionaba, pero aun podía sostener su respiración y acariciar a Rarity.

\- Ya estas lo suficientemente húmeda – menciono Rarity al deslizar sus dedos al exterior y llevarlos a los labios de Applejack para humedecerlos con sus propios fluidos y seguido chuparlos: Rarity chupo sus propios dedos de una forma tan sensual, sus labios estaban succionando sus dedos dejándolos secos delante suyo. – No tomaré tú virginidad querida – le dice complementa al acariciar su vagina y sonreírle – Pero tú culo será mío – los dedos de Rarity entraron en el ano de Applejack, sin dificultad, la humedad de su vagina le alcanzo a su ano y tras tener su orgasmo su cuerpo estaba muy suave que fácilmente su ano apretaba y dejaba entrar sus dedos.

Applejack trago saliva nerviosa, estaba siendo totalmente tomada, pero, le excitaba ver esos ojos tan deseosos, sentirse deseada y amada le causaba tanto gusto que mojaba sus labios al aceptar hacer lo que ella quisiera. Antes de poder darse cuenta ya se encontraban en la posición del 69.

Rarity estaba ahora abajo, manteniendo a Applejack por encima de ella. Ambas desnudas sus pieles hacían contacto con la de la otra, Rarity lamia la vagina de su amiga deslizando su lengua dentro suyo dejando que la abundante humedad de Applejack mojara su boca y cayera por su cuello hasta cubrirse sus propios pechos con ese delicioso líquido. Mientras Applejack tenía su primer contacto sexual al usar sus dedos para abrir la delicada y limpia vagina de Rarity: separaba los labios descubriendo su clítoris pequeño, lamerlo le dejo conocer el sabor de su adicción, haciendo que abriera su vagina para introducir y beber los jugos vaginales de ella, lamiendo los labios, besándolos y acariciando su rostro contra sus piernas cuando Rarity le chupaba sus jugos. Ya había olvidado que Rarity estaba utilizando un dildo de platino con el cual simulaba la penetración anal de Applejack.

\- ¿Te gusta el anal Applejack? – le pregunto al percibir como su ano traga todo el largo del dildo, su forma liza impedía que le doliera, pero su forma de plátano hacia que a medida que entrara su ano sintiera que se abría más y más

\- *jadeos* sí, me gusta el anal *gemidos* me gusta cómo se siente mi culo – dice al rendirse y solo estarse limitando a lamer su vagina y masturbarla con sus dedos también.

\- Me alegra mucho querida – su sensual voz causaba que su ano se apretara más – Porque ahora empezare a hacerlo más fuerte – añade al girar la base del dildo para hacer que empezara a vibrar en su ano y continuara sacando hasta la punta y continuara metiendo todo el largo del dildo en su ano – ¿te gusta la pequeña verga en tu culo querida? Es solo para ti – le dice al hundir el dildo platino y hacer contacto con su muñeca en su nalga para que sienta como le empuja su trasero.

\- *gime con gusto* ¡Sí, me gusta, me gusta que me den por mi culo! – deja de lamer para solo empezar a correrse haciendo que los fluidos de su vagina mojen a su amiga - ¡me gusta por mi culo, me gusta el anal! Dice al tumbarse de lado al temblar – por favor continua – abre sus nalgas mostrándole su ano que se dilata mostrando su rosado color por la estimulación

Las nalgas de Applejack se enrojecían al ser golpeadas rápidamente, mientras su ano apretaba el dildo con fuerza, los labios de su ano chupaban el dildo al retirarlo y lo tragaban todo al hundirlo hasta su base. Sin notarlo habían cambiado, Rarity estaba detrás suyo mientras ella se encontraba en cuatro rendida alzando su trasero para que su amiga masturbara su vagina y usara el dildo hacerla acabar provocando que abriera sus piernas mientras gemía y pedía que le diera más fuerte.

\- Ya no puedo respirar – dice agotada – Applejack al estar rendida sobre el lugar mirando como sus piernas tiemblan

\- Con esto terminare querida – dice al besar su frente y buscar en la parte trasera de su auto un dildo doble – este pequeñín mide 16 cm – le muestra el dildo platino al tomarlo y extraerlo del ano de su amiga. – Este es para ambas, 20 cm de lado y lado – menciona al abrir las debilitadas piernas de Applejack e introducir un pene de goma firme en su ano, mientras ella lo introduce en su vagina. – Te gustara, es más grande, te hará puré el culo – bromea al introducir lentamente el dildo de goma en el interior de su vagina hasta llegar a su base y empujar el otro extremo dentro del ano de Applejack.

Gimió con fuerza provocando que se rindiera mientras encendían el movimiento del dildo que se retorcía dentro de ambas. Rarity jadeaba de placer por encima de ella mostrándole como al balancearse el dildo se mecía de una a la otra provocando una penetración larga y profunda.

Applejack miraba los pechos de Rarity balancearse por encima de ella cuando esta se apoyaba en la ventana mientras ella sujetaba la parte media del dildo y lo movía hacia arriba para penetrar a Rarity y lo regresaba para introducirlo en su ano; rápidamente se volvió imposible de detener, una a la otra se sostenían para gemir y provocarse orgasmos hasta en el momento en que se cruzaron una a la otra para alejarse y acercarse una a la otra para penetrarse mutuamente. Applejack se abrazaba con locura a si misma mientras Rarity acariciaba sus pechos para hacerla explotar y que gritara cuando se corría tras tener un muy fuerte orgasmo que empapa la ventana opuesta haciendo que cayera agotada con una expresión de placer mientras se quedaba dormida con Rarity encima.

\- Wow, eso fue increíble. – dice Rarity desde el asiento del conductor al estar observando desde el retrovisor. – Lo siento mucho, pero realmente necesito hacerlo – se disculpa al ver como las dos semillas de Applejack pierden su color anaranjado para tornarse morado y volver de Rarity – ya faltan menos– comenta al usar su magia para desactivar las semillas.

La Rarity encima de Applejack se vuelve luz para desaparecer, así como los dildos, mientras las ventanas rompen su luz mostrando que habían sido bloqueadas para que nadie viera. Rarity usa su ropa junto a una manta de emergencia para cubrir a Applejack y dejarla descansar tras haber sido afectada por las semillas.

Nuevamente o, mejor dicho; Rarity sale finalmente de su auto mostrando que habían pasado unos minutos realmente para lo que fueron horas de placer. Con seguro cerro el auto tomando las semillas para dirigirse al interior de la escuela.

Rarity había usado el poder de las semillas para crear una ilusión para robarle el control de las semillas a su amiga; Existen dos formas para robar la propiedad: asesinando a su portador o teniéndolas con uno cuando su dueño pierde la conciencia tras tener sexo. Debido a que Applejack nunca tendría sexo con otro para robar las semillas nunca podría adueñarse de otras pues tampoco podría asesinarlas.

\- Las únicas que están dispuestas para hacer lo necesario somos Pinkie Pie, Starlight y yo cualquiera que consiga primero las semillas restantes podrá pedir su deseo. – se dice a sí misma al entrar y sorprenderse de no encontrar a las chicas en su salón de estudio

Rarity entra al cuarto y retrocede impactada por el aroma a sexo que hay en el aire. Sus ojos buscan indicios de alteraciones, pero tras no ver nada con seguridad usa un diamante de energía para bloquear la puerta en caso de que se cerrara. Al acercarse a su hermana y amigas toma la sabana encontrándolas desnudas cubiertas de fluidos y sudor: era obvio que habían tenido mucho sexo para agotarlas. Lo que era extraño porque ninguna de ellas tenía semillas, por lo que tenía que haber sido un ataque; Rarity abrió las piernas de las niñas revisando si encontraba rastro de semen o penetración para corroborar su teoría, pero al no hallar nada solo podía tratarse de Starlight.

\- Chicas, levántense y vístanse, tenemos que alejarnos de aquí antes de que recuperen sus fuerzas. – menciona Rarity al buscar sus ropas y ayudarlas a vertirse.

\- Hermana – SwettieBelle lloraba al abrazarla y tratar de esconderse en ella – tú no te puedes ir – dice con lujuria al apretar a su hermana y tirar de sus ropas para comenzar a desnudarla

\- Nosotras aun queremos sentirnos mucho mejor – dice Apple Bloom al abrazar su trasero y acariciarle sus piernas

\- Siempre quise tener un par así – menciona Sctootalo al sujetar sus pechos y comenzara a desvestirla

Rarity forcejeaba para que no la desnudaran, pero lograron romper unos de sus botones antes de que pudiera tomar el control.

\- Dañaron sus mentes, supongo que no importa lo que me ocurra mientras las saques. Seguramente es una trampa paro les regresare su inocencia niñas – aparta con su magia para acercar a cada una y depositar en sus frentes un beso junto con una semilla en sus manos.

Una a una las niñas cayeron debilitadas sobre sus rodillas. Los ojos de luz de SwettieBelle volvieron a brillar al llorar con sinceridad y abrazar a su hermana tras verse desnuda, las niñas volvieron en sí haciendo que corrieran a vestirse. Rarity no podía explicarles la meta o lo que habían hecho así que les prometía contarles lo mejor posible si salían, pero, al regresar a la puerta y volver Rarity retrocedía al ver que el pasillo había cambiado volviéndose el interior de un tren en movimiento.

\- SwettieBelle, niñas. Lo que llevan en sus manos es una semilla del caos. Cada 10 años se activan un periodo de días. El objetivo es juntar 8 semillas para obtener un deseo magia. Pero las semillas sacan a la luz tu peor lado, además brindarle a su dueño la capacidad de controlar la mente de otros. Se utilizan esencialmente para influir en el sexo ya que de ahí obtienen gran poder. Ahora les he dado aún a cada una para devolverles su mente pues alguien uso la semilla para volverlas unas adictas al sexo. Y esto – señala el pasillo convertido en un vagón – es una ilusión. Posiblemente alguien las ataco para que yo cediera mis semillas y pudieran atacarme. Ahora, vamos a ir hasta el final de esto. Ustedes no podrán ser afectadas mientras estén juntas, una vez salgan vayan a mi auto y díganle a Applejack que las lleve con Pinkie Pie para que las proteja, después de mí ella tiene más poder. – se volteó a hacía las tres abrazándolas – si no regreso o sí regreso y no soy yo misma quiero que el den las semillas a Pinkie.

Dicho esta las niñas sujetaron sus manos y las de Rarity para entrar y cerrar las puertas. Tras ver de nuevo solo había vagones. Las niñas miraban como el vagón tenía movimiento, pasando por estaciones donde comenzaba a llenarse: Rarity miro a la gente y empezó a apresurarse siguiendo con su memoria los pasillos de la escuela. Bajarse en una estación era imposible porque solo se entraba a otro vagón.

Lentamente Rarity empezó a sentir como las manos apretaban sus piernas y la comenzaban a acariciar, subiendo de sus muslos hacía sus nalgas para levantar su falda y mostrarles a las niñas como apretaban sus nalgas blancas.

\- Así que seré violada en el tren – comenta Rarity para ella al ver como su blusa comenzaba a ser desabrochada y sus senos agarrados.

\- ¡Hermana! No los dejes – SwettieBelle aprieta su mano para detenerla y querer alejar era mano

\- No puedo. Sí suelto sus manos el efecto será mayor y no poder avanzar. Además, que sí las pierdo no les puedo garantizar que salgan por ustedes mismas; así que las llevare tan lejos como pueda. – menciona al cambiar de vagón de nuevo. Apple Bloom aparta la mirada al ver como las manos bajan las bragas de Rarity y empiezan a acarar su vagina.

Tras unos minutos Rarity logra ver como el final del vagón se muestra como las puertas de la escuela, está muy lejos y ya sus piernas están sujetadas, su falda esta subida, y blusa fue retirada y se encontraba mojada tras ser manoseada tanto.

\- Chicas, sigan adelante, ya no me dejan avanzar. Y a ustedes ya les están tocando ¿no es verdad? Será mejor que corran. No podrá atacarlas mientras esté usando esta ilusión en mí. Tolerare tanto como pueda.

Las chicas abrazan a Rarity que darles la cara las abraza para pasarlas hacia delante por debajo de ella y no fueran alcanzadas por las manos. Así las tres continuaron para salir y ver las puertas del exterior. Los vidrios estaban oscurecidos impidiendo que vean su interior; sin demorar corren hacía el auto de Rarity sorprendiendo a Applejack que despierta confundida levantándose de pronto, al abrir el auto desde la interior mira a las niñas correr asustadas, hablando en unísono sin poderles entender. Tras verla desnuda se detienen omitiendo la explicación para que Applejack encendiera el auto con las llaves que SwettieBelle trae, una vez vestida cambia al conductor para arrancar y alejarse sabiendo que no puede ayudar a Rarity sin caer en la ilusión.

\- Así que Rarity les conto lo de las semillas. Son muy jóvenes, pero quien las haya atacado en realidad es un enfermo. Iremos con Pinkie y las chicas para que descansen, en 12 horas sus mentes deben haber sanado y podrán dejar las semillas. – menciona Applejack al girar con rapidez por las calles

\- Pero mi hermana está sola, ¡será violada sino la ayudamos! – exclama SwettieBelle al adelantarse y temer

\- No me preocupa Rarity, me preocupa el pobre imbécil que cree poder satisfacerla. No es que quiera ofenderla, pero tú hermana es la que mejor domina el control el poder de las Semillas. – dice nerviosa Applejack al llegar y encontrar a sus amigas en el exterior de la casa de Pinkie Pie. Todas entran para asegurar a las niñas.

\- A menos que usen dos o más semillas contra ella no creo que siquiera puedan desarreglarla – bromea Pinkie Pie al ofrecerle bebidas y mirar por la ventana

\- ¿Pinkie, tú que piensas desear? – le pregunta Twilight al cuestionarse el uso que tiene cada uno para ellas

\- Voy a desear que dejen de existir para que no se vuelva a repetir este juego – menciona algo fría ante su reflejo, tras respirar un segundo se voltea sonriente y con una sonrisa pícara se acerca a Twilight – También podría desea que Shining Armor dejara a Cadance y se fijara en mi – bromea al reposarse en la mesa mostrando su abultado pecho – pero… eso sería bastante egoísta, sí él puede ser feliz, yo también lo seré. Por eso acabar con este juego es suficiente – menciona al ver el ceño fruncido de su amiga.

Por otra parte, Rarity había quedado a su suerte, la puerta que le aseguraba escapar estaba tan lejos, sus manos estaban detenidas y ya podía sentir como eran usadas para flotar dos penes en cada extremo. Mientras que en sus nalgas sentía la presión de dos penes más que calentaban sus nalgas blancas mientras otro más se flotaba por delante de su vagina entre sus piernas. Varias manos acariciaban su cuerpo, sus pechos estaban siendo lamidos y apretados, incluso su pelo está siendo tirado para someterla.

\- Bien, creo que no podré escapar – menciona Rarity al ser doblada de rodillas quedando delante de múltiples penes erectos, ese fuerte aroma a su alrededor la ruborizaba – Tendré que agotarte – menciona al sonreírles a todos y usar sus manos para acariciar sus penes

Deslizando sus dedos debajo del pene y sujetando los penes para atraer las puntas hacía su boca y comenzar a lamer las puntas cercanas, lamiendo la cabeza del pene, lamiendo y chupando la masculina forma del pene, para escoger una e introducirla en su boca para deslizar su lengua por debajo del pene y comenzar a chuparla de punta a base, lamiendo y dejándola húmeda mientras masturba otras dos hacía su rostro; un par de penes más entran entre sus pechos para usarlos y flotarse para comenzar a mojarlos; mientras otro usa su pelo para masturbarse. Un hombre desconocido se sienta para quitarle la ropa y usar sus pies. Rarity desliza sus ojos para cambiar de pene y observar como ese hombre disfruta de usar sus pies, entonces ella entre cierra los ojos recibiendo una carga de semen caliente sobre su lengua y rostro, sin limpiarse lame sus labios, saborea el semen para tomar otro pene y comenzar a masturbar a otros con sus manos que acababan en su rostro y llenaban su boca. Se enfocaba en acariciar el pene con sus pies, flotando su piel suave para que los cubriera de semen y lo masturbara con el tacto de sus dedos. Sin notarlo otro más eyacula sobre su rostro haciendo que el semen cayera en uno de sus ojos provocando que se detuviera.

\- Oh lo siento – se escucha entre palabras y murmullos mientras se acercan de nuevo para continuar

\- Descuida querido – limpia su ojo llevando el semen caliente por su rostro hacía su boca – Me encanta el semen – exclama al chuparse los dedos y mostrarles como abre su boca mostrando como juega con el semen caliente, la mezcla de corridas cubriendo su lengua, enjuagando su boca con semen para tragarlo y presentar su boca vacía – puedes darme más de tú delicioso semen por favor – exclama al saborear sus labios y presentar la suavidad de su lengua – yo disfrutare de ser follada por todas estas vergas – exclama al rendirse en su lugar y abrir sus piernas para presentar su vagina blanca con un clítoris rosado del cual fluían líquidos

El Vagón se detuvo de nuevo en una estación llevándose de nuevo con más sombras sin rostros, ahora de distintos colores, listos y preparados presentaban sus penes erectos a su pequeña mujercita que se arrodillaba para tomar sus miembros con sus manos. Masturbando uno tras otro para que se corrieran sobre ella, cubriendo sus senos de semen, su pelo, su lengua lamia el semen de la punta de los penes, lamia el largo de los penes que se cruzaban por delante haciendo que todo su cuerpo oliera a semen mientras tiraban de su cabello para vestirle su semen dentro de su boca.

\- Querido, cuando quieras, esta boca también puede recibir tú pene dentro mío – exclama al curvear su cuerpo para mostrarle su vagina y sus nalgas a los que están detrás suyo – por favor úsenme tanto como les plazca – exclama mientras chupa un nuevo pene.

El vagón se detiene para que entren nuevas sombras y la rodeen sin dudarlo. Un hombre de gran cuerpo musculoso se acerca delante de ella tomando su cabeza y hundiendo su pene dentro de su boca, para usarla como a una herramienta hasta presionar su pene contra la base, ahogándola hasta lograr eyacular y llegar su garganta con su semen, lentamente extrae su pene para flotarlo contra su hermoso rostro e inclinarse sobre ella para sujetarla de sus piernas y levantarla. Pone su pene delante de su vagina para lubricar su abertura con su saliva y rastros de semen. Torciendo su cuerpo hacía atrás introdujo su pene dejando que el peso de Rarity la hiciera clavarse mientras era suspendida.

Entre gemidos y miradas su vagina era penetrada con fuerza, sintiendo como el pene era apretado con fuerza, mientras se abría paso por su apretada vagina, logrando rascar y lubricar las paredes interiores hasta llegar a la entrada de su útero. Con firmeza el hombre empezó a penetrarla con fuerza para moldear la forma de su pene en su interior; sostenida por su cuerpo era recostada en el aire para que otro desconocido introdujera su pene dentro de su boca y penetrara su garganta al tenerla recostada sobre las manos que continúan acariciando sus senos, marcando sus manos, pellizcando sus pezones. Su vagina era inundada por la corrida del hombre que se aseguraba de inclinarla hacía abajo para verter su semen caliente y espeso en el interior del útero de Rarity. Presionaba con fuerza contra la entrada de su útero para asegurarse de llenarlo; inmediatamente era puesta en cuatro y follada de nuevo por otro que abría sus nalgas para jugar con su ano y penetrar su ano al hacerla gritar y gemir; ella era llevada al máximo al usar su boca para satisfacer un par de hombres mientras sus manos masturbaban a otros; su cuerpo era rápidamente cubierto de semen.

\- Eres sin duda una pequeña putita, como tú hermana – exclama al sostener sus mejillas y llevarla a tragar otra carga de semen que la ahoga hasta hacerla toser y dejar caer el semen a los pies de los hombres – Vamos, no lo desperdicies, limpia el semen con tú lengua de zorra – exclama con autoridad al empujar su cabeza al suelo y hacerle lamer el semen del suelo mientras le siguen eyaculando encima.

Continuaron violándola por varias paradas, hasta que un hombre la sentó en sus piernas y le penetro su ano mientras otro se acercaba a penetrarla por delante; un tercero se montaba sobre los asientos para que pudiera usar su boca y los que le rodeaban podían tirarle su semen encima de su blanca piel, cubrirle su clítoris rojo, tocarla y marcar con un plumón las veces que se han corrido dentro de su útero. Con indicaciones de que la preñen como a una perra; frases sobre lo adicta a las vergas. Rarity se había convertido en un depósito de semen parlante.

\- Adelante querido, mételo sin protección, lléname el útero con tu semen, hazme tu perra – exclama al ser arrojada al suelo y gatear hacia un hombre que la llama para que lo monte y ella misma se mueva por encima.

Rarity estaba cubierta de semen, lamiendo sus labios, con sus nalgas manchadas de semen por quienes se corren sobre ella, es cuando llega a ese hombre que se había sentado en el suelo para que lo montara. Ella se inclina sosteniendo su pene con sus manos, flotándolo con cuidado para pelarlo e introducirlo tras mostrarle como los labios de su vagina chupan y lamen el pene desde su punta hasta atorarse en su base. Comenzó a moverse pidiendo que se le corrieran dentro, pidiendo que la follaran mucho más duro. Para su petición un hombre la tumbo sobre el otro, para que ese mismo lamiera sus pezones; aquel hombre tiraba de ellos lamiendo la leche que brotaba de ellos, un indicio de que había sido fecundada, un indicio que había sigo preñada como una perra. Entonces un tercer hombre introdujo su pene en su boca mientras el segundo le hizo honor a su ano al penetrarlo mientras se movía. Una doble penetración fuerte pues ambos hombres buscaban acabar dentro suyo; además otro que usaba su boca junto a otros dos que eran masturbados, más los incontables que se masturbaban junto a ella para cubrir su cara, para darle a beber semen.

Finalmente, Rarity apretaba sus caderas haciendo más rápidos y fuertes los sentones hasta poder hacer acabar a todos dentro suyo. Lentamente el Vagón de detenía haciendo que las sombras se desvanecieran poco a poco; sin embargo, Rarity continuaba moviéndose haciendo nuevamente correrse al hombre una vez más. Cuando el hombre notaba que ella lo tenía dominado intento escapar, pero ella continuaba dejando que su cuerpo lo dominara hasta finalmente hacerlo correrse tras introducirle un dedo en su ano para estimular su próstata y que le eyacule con tanta fuerce que le hacía gritar y cayendo rendida sobre el hombre.

\- Buen intento Flash Sentry – menciona al tumbarlo sobre el suelo y levantarse mostrándole como su vagina goteaba su semen, como sus piernas estaban mojadas por tanto correrse, como su bello cuerpo se adelantaba inclinándose sobre él para que viera como su vagina derraba su semen. – esto se acabó – dice al apresar su rostro entre sus piernas y ahogarlo hasta que se desmaya por el agotamiento y la falta de aire.

La ilusión se desvanece con una serie de movimientos cuando Rarity busca entre sus bolsillos una semilla que pierde su brillo y cambia de propietario. Rarity revisa la semilla para conocer el uso que ha tenido, descubriendo que Starlight había usado la semilla para controlar su mente y usara la misma para atacar a las niñas y a Rarity. Cuando la ilusión finalmente se rompió la realidad se mostró revelando que Flash estaba inconsciente en el suelo tras correrse múltiples veces en el interior de Rarity. La ropa de Rarity estaba en el suelo tras ser desnudada a la fuerza.

Tras acabar se tomó el tiempo para llevar a Flash contra la pared y borrar su mente para que solo despertara en la escuela mientras ella recuperaba su ropa y se iba tras las 5 horas que estuvo prisionera de la ilusión.

\- Huelo horrible – menciona Rarity al arreglar su cabello y caminar algo debilitada. Se habla a ella misma mientras camina sosteniendo su pecho tras haberle rasgado su sostén y roto su blusa. Pensaba regresar a casa caminando, no le preocupaba tanto ya que podría borrarle la mente a quien la sorprendiera. Se notaba bastante agotada tras agotar el poder de la ilusión y encontrar al Flash real.

Se demoró mucho debido a que Flash no estaba usando su cuerpo sino era parte de la ilusión sin embargo las constantes palabras y peticiones le hicieron caer en su juego usando su pene real; Rarity solo tenía que aguantar hasta que pudiera encontrar el verdadero y agotarlo para no dejarlo ir. Tras salir de la escuela un motociclista se detiene frente de ella llamando su atención.

\- Llevo unas horas esperándote – dice Shining Armor tras quitarse el casco y bajarse para ofrecerle su chaqueta – Twilight me dijo que necesitarías ayuda para regresar, pero no esperaba esperar tanto – comenta al abrigarla y esconder su desnudes

\- ¿Twilight? Bueno, gracias, en verdad lo agradezco – menciona al aceptar su ayuda y abrazarse a su espalda para que la lleve junto a sus amigas.

\- Así, que enfrentaste una semilla sin portar ninguna, no sabía que fuese posible vencer la influencia de las semillas – menciona Shining al detenerse en un semáforo

\- Me sorprende que Pinkie y tú no sepan romper las ilusiones al caer dentro de ellas – rodea su cintura pegando su pecho al descansarse – puedo enseñarte a cambio de tú semilla – bromea al mostrarle por delante la semilla que ha obtenido.

\- No gracias, prefiero mantener la que tengo. Pero es muy impresionante que estés bien. Hueles mucho a semen, deberías tomar alguna pastilla para evitar quedar embarazada por una trampa – menciona Shining al girar en una equina y llegar a la casa de Pinkie.

\- No te preocupes, me prepare para este evento. Tengo un implante, no quedaré embarazada en tres años. – le sonríe al bajarse y caer en sus rodillas – Sabes… es muy difícil, casi imposible vencer al portador al caer en su ilusión. – le indica que le ayude a caminar pues sus fuerzas ya le fallan por el desgaste mental que tuvo

\- ¿Entonces como lo lograste? – le vuelve a preguntar antes de entrar a la casa

\- Sí te quedas inconsciente tras tener sexo perderás la propiedad de las semillas. Mientras hagas la ilusión, tú víctima es la única que puede perder; pero sí tienes la intención de participar corres el riesgo de que tú termines inconsciente y la victima reclame la semilla. Además, sí tú semilla se queda sin energía la ilusión se agota. Yo contaba con ambas; sino podía agotar la energía de la semilla, iba a atraer a su dueño para que se acercara y me usara hasta que diera con el real y pudiera someterlo. – se avergüenza un poco de ella misma, aparta la mirada de Shining Armor al llorar levemente – Sé que no fue real, pero la ilusión; mientras la semilla lo haga real, yo fui… - su respiración se detiene agotada tras recordar con exactitud cada mano, cada sabor, todo el aroma.

En ese momento Twilight y sus amigas recibían a Rarity que se avergonzaba al verlas; independientemente si era abrazada por Shining Armor, ella no pudo sostener la mirada a sus amigas después de haber experimentado eso y lloro suplicando que le ayudaran; su mente estaba por romperse, el placer había dañado tanto su voluntad que llorar y suplicar que le ayudaran mientras se derrumbaba a los pies de sus amigas.

\- ¡Sáquenlo de mi cabeza! – gritaba llevando sus manos a su cabeza. El peso de la ilusión marco gravemente su mente haciéndola revivir cada segundo miles de veces. - ¡Pinkie, hazlo, rompe mi cuello, no puedo mantener mi voluntad! – exclama respirando con un grado de dificultad arrastrándose mientras su cuerpo empieza a replicar cada acto sobre ella

Una réplica de la ilusión creada en caso de que pudiera superarla, una segunda trampa creada por Starlight para sacar del juego a la mayor controladora de las semillas. Ella no había subestimado a Rarity, era consiente que podría vencer a la semilla, pero de hacerlo esa replica le haría vivir la ilusión hasta que su mente se rompiera y enloqueciera.

Sus gritos pedían que acaban con su vida pues resistirse le provocaba tanto dolor, la agonía provocaba que deseara tanto la muerte. Pinkie se relajó ante de todos y levanto el rostro de Rarity para golpear su frente con sus dedos mientras Shining Armor golpea su espalda y cuello para dejarla inconsciente.

\- ¿Sabes que esta es una trampa para nosotros verdad? – le cuestiona Pinkie al ver como Rarity tiembla de miedo tras no darse por vencido. – sí usamos nuestras semillas para sanar su mente no podremos protegernos y ni buscar otros portadores – añade al buscar en su cabello y extraer la semilla que pone sobre la mano derecha de Rarity

\- Sí, sospechaba que intentaba sacar a Rarity del juego. Con sus semillas sanando la de las niñas, y ahora las nuestras sanando la suya, no hay quien pueda defenderse de otros portadores. Cualquiera puede encontrar una semilla y usarla para abusar de la habilidad del control mental. – exclama agotado Shining al sacar su semilla de su cinturón para ponerla en la mano izquierda y ambos empezar a la sanación de su mente.

 **En la casa de alguna desafortunada.**

Muy lejos de ahí, Starlight descansaba en un sillón mientras observaba a un par de hombres tener sexo con otra chica que dejaba caer una semilla de su puño tras caer en el placer. Ahora solo restaba dejarla inconsciente tras el agotamiento.

\- Tú plan resulto como querías – le dijo Trixie al entrar en el cuarto y mostrarle como Rarity escapaba empezando a sentir la réplica solo como un malestar. – Ambos le darán sus semillas, para salvarlas; así que ya solo te faltan dos semillas. Puedes ir y tomarlas de ellos sin que nadie… - decía hasta ser detenida por el grito del orgasmo de la chica

\- Eso sería muy fácil, solo no quiero que Rarity gané. Solo se pueden pedir un par de deseos, sí Rarity lograba activar la flor del caos solo quedaría un deseo y necesito ambos – menciona Starlight al ver como la semilla pierde su color tras desmallarse la chica.

* * *

 **Díganme que les parece.**


	6. Festival de Perversiones

**Esté capítulo no tiene escenas sexuales explicitas. Me enfoque en su historia, pero y digo pero. Les gustara.**

* * *

\- Tienen mucho que explicar ustedes dos – menciona Twilight – es decir, tú eres una de mis mejores amigas, y tú eres mi hermano, además estas con Cadance – expresa furiosa al levantarse sobre la mesa mirándolos con seriedad

\- Twili, no culpes a Pinkie – menciona Shining Armor al verla compasivo

\- Es cierto, el abuso de mi inocencia para inducirme a sus deseos – exclama Pinkie al cubrir sus ojos con su antebrazo y hablar con tristeza.

Ante su actuación todos en la habitación giran su atención a ella, mostrándose ofendidos por el decadente intento de escaparse de su responsabilidad. Twilight con una mirada decepcionada solo puede entre cerrar los ojos al descansar en su asiento.

\- En serio Pinkie. ¿crees que me tragaría eso? – exclama al tallarse entre los ojos

\- Bueno, con Rarity inconsciente creía que alguien tenía que poner un poco de trama y glamur, algo así es lo que ella diría. – Pinkie descansa sus brazos tras de ella al arquear su espalda – Pero sí. No es como que me arrepienta o me avergüence en realidad. – se incorpora y arregla su pelo rizado hacía delante – tuve sexo con tú hermano…

La mirada tierna y alegre de Pinkie se condecoraba con la soberbia y el egocentrismo de una verdadera perra que no tenía miedo en decir las verdades incluso en la cara de sus mejores amigas. Causaba gran asombro en sus amigas, provocando que retrocedieran la mirada al ver la decadente luz de sus ojos cuando cruzaba sus piernas delante de ellas.

\- Yo obligué a Shining Armor a hacer el amor, después de todo siempre tuve un interés especial en él desde hace muchos años. Es una lástima que no pueda tenerlo junto a mi como quisiera. Pero me hice de mis encantos para seducirlo y tener algo de su… - decía al sostener su mirada contra de Twilight que temblaba por las inusuales palabras hasta que no pudo sostener su mirada expresando que se detuviera de inmediato. – Soy a la única responsable Twilight, me aproveche de las influencias de las semillas para atraer a Shining Amor, creía poder robarle su semilla, pero, subestimaba los sentimientos que tengo por él – continúa mirando con detalle a sus amigas que ruborizadas no creían que Pinkie pudiera sostener un acto tan malvado

\- Pinkie, solo conocer la naturaleza de las semillas, a lo que nos enfrentamos… no necesitaba saber que… - menciona inquieta al volverse a incorporar en su lugar, pero, su amiga vuelve a apuñalar su confianza

\- ¿No querías conocer que tu amiga tiene sexo dos veces por semana con tú hermana desde que se fue Cadance? – añade al sonreírle con tanta generosidad y una risa compasiva. – Twilight, nunca me ha gustado guardarte secretos, pero, será mejor que ustedes se queden en el interior de mi casa – comenta al ponerse de pie para apartarse del comedor dejando a sus amigas dentro en lo que regresa de su habitación. Tras unos segundos regresaba portando una chaqueta negra junto con uno pantalones negros brillante que se ajustaban a sus piernas

\- ¿Pinkie? - pregunto Fluttershy al interponerse en la puerta y su camino - ¿A dónde piensas ir? – añade al extender sus manos para evitar que saliera. Sus amigas solo observaban como Pinkie recogía su cabello para soltarlo sobre la chaqueta al haberse alaciado lo suficiente.

\- Rarity es mi amiga, y hare lo que tengo que hacer: iré a terminar la guerra en la que se involucró – expresa tomar la muñeca de Fluttershy y retorcerla hasta tumbarla contra la pared cuidadosamente – Sí salen estarán en peligro. Es por eso que se quedarán aquí hasta que vuelva o hayan pasado los siguientes cuatro días. Hasta entonces, cuídense mucho – añade al guiñarles un ojo y salir por la puerta de su casa tras cerrarla.

Applejack se acerca a Fluttershy para levantarla y ver que no le ha hecho ninguna marca. Tras verificar que la puerta está cerrada, y con las ventanas enrejadas estaban seguras que Pinkie las había encerrado en una jaula.

\- Twilight – menciona Shining Amor al ver todo con calma tras conocer ese lado de Pinkie – Ella te estaba mintiendo para que la odiaras, sabe que mientras la quieras iras tras de ella. Por eso quiso asegurarse que la odiaras la suficiente para que te reusaras a salir. – dice llamando la atención de todas.

\- Bueno, por lo que entiendo, tú no me dirás nada acerca de las semillas, entonces. Applejack, ¿qué sabe tú familia sobre ellas? – firme se gira hacía su amiga que sienta a Fluttershy

Los Apple han buscado las semillas por generaciones, sin embargo, cada vez era más difícil de encontrarlas. Dentro de los registros familiares se cuenta que solo se han completado dos juegos, especificando que es mucho más fácil encontrar las semillas en la naturaleza cuando está es abundante. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años los bosques se han encogido, lo que causa que las semillas naturales no aparezcan tan fáciles. Recurrir al robo de propiedad significaba una gran apuesta, pues ellos nunca estaban seguros de cuantas semillas tenía su rival.

Se cuenta que las semillas te dan el poder de controlar las mentes, manipular recuerdos, crear mundos de fantasía e ilusiones, dependiendo del poder de cada semilla. Una tía comento que la energía sexual era un fuerte combustible que hacía imparable a la semilla, sin embargo, lentamente la mente de su portador era corrompida por un deseo malvado de perversión que podía incluso afectar al deseo final.

\- Es decir que Pinkie, Rarity y tú hermano están bajo la influencia de las semillas indirectamente, mientras que Rarity ha sido atacada mentalmente para quebrar su personalidad – añade al ver como las niñas cuidan del otro lado de la habitación de ella.

\- No creo poder entender ese poder, pero sí sé que nos están atacando. ¿Pero quién nos está haciendo daño? – se cuestiona al asomarse por la ventana y ver la regularidad de la calle

\- Twilight, podría ser cualquiera, incluso un amigo. Las Semillas alteran la mente, alguien que te amé, alguien que te odié. Un desconocido que te vea linda. Cualquiera que toque una semilla se volverá un enemigo. – informa Shining Amor acercarse a su hermana

\- ¿Entonces como Pinkie planea enfrentarse a ellos? – pregunta Rainbow Dash, dejo su semilla aquí – añade al señalar a Rarity

\- No realmente, Pinkie tiene dos semillas naturales en dos muñequeras, debió encontrarlas en el bosque, pero, debido a que no tienen carga emocional solo evitaran que la atrapen fácilmente. – comenta Shining Amor – Será mejor esperar a que regrese – comenta al dejar el lugar para ver las noticias en la televisión.

* * *

 **(Primer Acto)**

Locura por las calles, a tres días que las semillas han sido a activadas varios civiles tuvieron la fortuna de encontrar una rara piedra en su camino: capturando su atención por proyectarles una extraña sensación.

\- Vinyl, ¿éstas segura que quieres hacer esto? – pregunta Octavia al conectar unos cables a una terminal eléctrica

Un hombre uniformado cruza por una esquina deteniéndose en seco al verlas interactuando con las señales eléctricas, se dirige a ellas advirtiéndoles que están en graves problemas. Sin embargo, tras acercarse Vinyl desliza su muñeca derecha por debajo de su garganta golpeando su pecho con la izquierdo provocando que caiga inconsciente. Arrastra su cuerpo junto a la pared opuesta para que no les estorbe, tras finalizar arregla sus lentes asintiendo a la pregunta de Octavia.

Un apagón silencia la ciudad entera causando confusión entre la gente. Ambas toman sus maletas para salir del lugar dejando un rastro de empleados inconsciente.

\- No debemos demorar, solo durar 5 minutos – exclama Octavia al llegar al estacionamiento y subirse a su motocicleta, Vinyl salta a la parte trasera mirando hacia atrás mientras su amiga arranca con prisa quemando el suelo y arrancando para acelerar.

Pinkie Pie se apresura por la calle observando a la gente, tratando de rastrear el rastro de energía de las semillas, pero de pronto un apagón que interrumpe el ruido de unas televisiones. Silencio absoluto mientras la gente se mueve atraídos por la incertidumbre de saber qué pasaba, tras continuar avanzando logra definir el sonido de una motocicleta que se acerca a toda velocidad, Pinkie se detiene mirando como sus muñecas empiezan a brillar confirmando lo que temía: se escaba acercando un portador.

Rápidas como una bala Octavia y Vinyl cruzan la calle junto a Pinkie Pie. La mirada entre Vinyl y Pinkie se cruzan deteniéndose el tiempo suficiente para ver con claridad como Vinyl utilizaba las semillas como aretes: brillaban tras pasar junto a Pinkie, pero sin detenerse solo se entrecierran los ojos mientras los brillos se reducen hasta desaparecer. Pinkie suspira al calmarse y se apresura a alcanzarlas; corre cruzando entre la multitud, ladeando, saltando e incluso corriendo sobre el muro para saltar en una lámpara y columpiarse para caer sobre un camión repartidor.

\- Hola Derpy, ¿me llevas? – dice confiada al abrir la fuerte del acompañante y entrar en el interior tras abrir la puerta y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad – sigue ese auto – exclama al extender su mano y usar el control mental sobre ella para que obedezca.

El camión de entrega arranca ignorando las leyes, partiendo por las calles provocando que los autos se aparten tras ver como se acelera tras de ellos. Pinkie se muestra paciente ante los gritos de la gente que saltan tras sorprenderse de ver el camión subirse a la banqueta para evitar el tráfico. Pero las semillas de Pinkie empiezan a tintinear; la estaban localizando. Alterada endereza su espalda mostrándose confundida tras ver sus semillas tintinear más y más rápido: impresionada trata de replicar el radar de la semilla, pero tras ejecutarlo entiende que se trata de cercanía.

Corta su cinturón y desabrocha el de Derpy para quitarle el seguro a su puerta y saltar del camión en movimiento para rodar por calle tras acercar el camión hacía un lago cercano de la escuela; aterrizan en el agua al saltar desde el asiento mirando como el camión llega a una esquina y choca contra dos autos que de igual manera iban sin control.

La explosión causa un llamado de emergencia mientras Pinkie arrastra el cuerpo de Derpy a la orilla para dejarla descansar: mojada y cansada observa como la gente de los dos autos contrarios despiertan del trance para empezar a gritar tras sentir las llamas en sus cuerpos, rápidamente explotan provocando que murieran.

\- ¿Quién hizo eso? – menciona Pinkie al escupir y toser agua. Detrás de ella se escucha como se detiene un auto blanco del cual bajan las responsables.

¡Pinkie Pie! – exclama con un tono melodioso – Puedes salir, y rendirte – exclama Suri Polomare al cargar con ella una escopeta, se nota que estaba buscando en lo cercano. – Sí me entregas tus semillas, prometo no dispararte – comenta al ordenarle a Coco Pommel que salga del auto y buscara en lo lejano: en sus manos lleva una pistola que apunta contra su voluntad al revisar en lo lejano

Pinkie se encontraba pecho tierra mientras retrocedía al agua de nuevo. Ambas empiezan a acercarse a donde derrapo el camión antes, tan cerca del lago era evidente que se escondería ahí, pero al acercarse solo encontraron a Derpy que respiraba cansada tras haber respirado agua.

\- Oye tú, donde está la pelo rosado. – menciona al tomarla del cuello de su ropa y apuntar la escopeta contra su rostro - ¡no te hagas la dormida! – le grita al empujar su cabeza contra el suelo en un intento de despertarla – Bueno, no importa. – añade al tomar la escopeta y apoyar su cañón contra el pecho de Derpy mientras Suri recoge su cabello y busca en su cuello bajo su bufanda un collar en el que tiene incrustadas 5 semillas

Pinkie Pie se mantiene bajo el agua sabiendo que no podrá contener la respiración, pero al ver que Coco observa la distancia y Suri se distrajo con Derpy toma sus brazaletes arrojándolos hacía los arboles cercanos detrás suyo para tomar aire y esconderse.

\- No importa dónde te escondas Pinkie, podre encontrarte mientras tenga a Coco. – sin preocuparse por ver a su alrededor toma el adorno del cabello de Coco el cual contenía 2 semillas incrustadas. Solo les hacía falta una semilla. Tras tener 7 en su poder canalizar el poder de todas generando un sonar potente que le indicaba donde se encontraba otro portador. En esta ocasión de entre los árboles tintineaban dos señales de energía. – Te encontré – se dice a sí misma al cargar la escopeta y acercarse al derecho – Coco, ve por el izquierdo – ordena al partir por ambos lados del lago mostrándose cautelosas.

Coco se acerca tímida apuntando con su arma mientras re agita por el movimiento de las ramas creyendo que se trataba de ella. Uno y dos disparos contra las ramas hacen que Suri le regañe por su poca confianza. Sin embargo, en ese momento notaba las ondulaciones del agua, algo había salido del agua a espaldas de Coco. Suri no se confió y fue tras de los arboles asegurándose de que la otra señal no se tratara de otra usuaria: ella estaba confiada que solo se trataba de una, sin embargo, al estar divididas podría ser que se trataran de las semillas o de dos usuarios en realidad, la probabilidad era baja. Tras distraerse para revisar tras de ella no notaba como Pinkie sorprendía a Coco desde uno de sus costados haciendo que dispare contra el suelo y luchen por el control del arma, Suri dispara contra los árboles en los que se cubren: Pinkie lanza dos fuertes patadas contra sus costillas doblegándola, tras saltar de nuevo rueda apuntando a donde estaba Suri, pero no encuentra nada.

Suri vuelve a cargar llamando su atención disparando, logrando apenas alcanzar el suelo de donde Pinkie salta y rueda tras de un árbol.

\- No me hagas más difícil esto; he matado a tres usuarios más, ¡no me molesta añadirte a mi lista! – exclama al adelantarse y no ver nada.

Pinkie se escabulle sabiendo que Suri no dudara como Coco en dispararle. Pero mientras medita en sus acciones Coco la abraza de la espalda tras recuperarse y llamar a Suri para que le disparé. Pinkie golpea con sus codos provocándole mucho dolor al fracturar sus costillas y hacerle llorar de dolor, Suri se apresura apuntando contra la chica y disparado. Pero Pinkie se las ingenia para rotar su posición cubriéndose con el cuerpo de Coco que recibe la carga provocándole la muerte tras perforar su espalda empujándola contra un costado y exponiendo a Pinkie que al girarse alcanza a darle la espalda y correr, pero fracasa. Suri dispara la segunda carga derribando a Pinkie al empujarla con el disparo hacia delante probando que cayera sin vida.

\- Lo siento Coco, realmente quería que ganáramos juntas – menciona Suri al reírse de su cuerpo sin vida, su expresión de sorpresa y esos ojos secos que reflejan a la muerte – Pero solo habrá una ganadora – menciona al apartarle la vista y darse con la sorpresa de ver a Pinkie sentada en el suelo apuntando con el arma que Coco tenia.

Suri se estremece retomando su posición, frunce el ceño al apuntar y disparar de nuevo contra la chica de cabello rosado. Pinkie llena de tenacidad no aparto la vista de ella, hizo contacto visual presenciando como la ira descomunal de Suri se convertía en una pila de miedo y horror.

\- Adiós – exclama Pinkie al disparar con el arma. La única bala viajo atravesando la cabeza de Suri haciéndola caer junto a Coco, su expresión de incertidumbre era prueba de que aun intentaba comprender que había pasado.

Pinkie estaba usando una chaqueta a prueba de balas, lo que le permitió recibir el disparo sin morir, cayendo por la presión, se hizo la muerta para sacar el arma que le robo a Coco cuando la abrazo y cargo una bala para acabar con Suri.

Tras levantarse Pinkie bajaba su chaqueta para tratar de ver el gran moretón que le dejo el disparo en su espalda, eso dolía tanto que le dificultaba mover sus brazos. Se acercó a los cuerpos arrancando el collar y el adorno de ambas. Había matado a ambas por lo que las propiedades de las semillas serían suyas una vez las active. Pero tras reflexionarlo sabía que portar tantas semillas atraería a otros portadores y ya no podría tener tanta agilidad como quisiera. Reflexionando un poco tomo las semillas y las guardo en uno de los bolsillos de Derpy, mientras ella este inconsciente no las activara; tampoco tenía pensado demorar tanto, solo tenía que acabar con los jugadores más peligrosos. Tirando de los hombros de su amiga la llevo a la sombra de un árbol para que estuviera segura de algún depredador que quiera abusar de ella para alimentar a su semilla.

\- Oh, olvidaba que perseguía a Octavia y Vinyl – dice para ella al arreglar su cabello lacio y continuar a pie mostrándose confundida por la cantidad de semillas que habían acumulado ambas.

* * *

 **(Segundo Acto)**

Octavia rompe la seguridad de la estación de radio en esos minutos del apagón, los guardias se apresuran a rodearlas, pero con un chasquido de sus dedos todos caían de rodillas inconsciente.

\- Sabes esto es mucho más fácil – exclama al acomodar su moño para ocultar las semillas que ha integrado en su interior – solo nos hacen falta 6 menciona al bajarse de su moto y manipular el cuerpo de un hombre para abrir las puertas y la seguridad hasta el interior

Vinyl le sigue cargando un equipo electrónico, extrae del interior sus audífonos mostrando que ya ha integrado dos semillas en un lado y una del otro, junto a las dos de sus aretes le daban una propiedad de 5 semillas.

\- Tienes razón, no creo que haya que preocuparse por Pinkie Pie, con dos semillas no es capaz de protegerse de nuestro control – menciona al cruzar miradas una con otra – Sí, una vez conectada podrás extender el control mental simultaneo a más de 5 personas a la vez – menciona mientras detiene a un hombre en el camino y lo hace chocar contra la pared.

Vinyl se apresura a conectarse para cuando la luz se enciende ellas tienen completo control de la instalación de radio causando que una señal fantasma sea reproducida por todos los autos, televisiones e internet conectadas a la misma red. Sin demorarse demasiado hace que su música electrónica se convine con la fuerza hipnótica de las semillas y siga una sola orden.

\- Portadores, lleven sus semillas a la estación de radio y retírense – menciona Octavia al colaborar con su voz para hechizar a las masas haciendo que todos los que escuchen su voz caigan bajo su alto control sobre las mentes.

Pinkie tras acercarse nota la interferencia en la radio de uno de los autos, pero no tiene defensa contra el poder hipnótico de Vinyl junto con la orden de Octavia cae de rodillas para levantarse e ir en su dirección para entregar sus semillas. Dos semillas le podían proteger del control d semillas enemigas, 3 sí eran débiles, pero, Vinyl y Octavia tenían 10 semillas altamente fuerte que doblegaban la voluntad de todos.

Una marca de decenas comenzó haciendo que todos lo que no tuvieran el poder suficiente perdiera el control de sus cuerpos. Dentro de la casa de Pinkie las chicas escuchaban la noticia, pero eran inmunes debido a la energía de las semillas de Rarity y Pinkie que era tanto como para resistir los encanto. Twilight mira en la televisora como todos incluso los inocentes son noqueados mientras los portadores son conducidos a la radio.

Avanzan sin poder detenerse; ambas obtendrían decenas de semillas suficiente para pedir ambos deseos, o incluso ambicionar por algo más grande.

\- Supongo que es todo – menciona Applejack al rendirse en el sillón – Pinkie tiene solo 2 semillas, no tiene oportunidad de oponerse a ellas – añade al recostarse junto a Rarity

\- Me temo que sí. – exclama Shining Armor al ver como por la ventana gente empieza a avanzar al tener solo una semilla en sus manos.

\- Me pregunto sí la que le hizo esto a Rarity habrá caído – se pregunta así misma Fluttershy al entreabrir la cortina

En ese momento un jet cruza la calle girando delante de ellos en dirección en la radio; las únicas que tienen tantas semillas para enfrentarse a una amenaza de ese grado.

\- ¡Hey Bon Bon! – exclama Lyra al conducir trepando por los autos estacionados para evitar atropellar gente – trajiste el colchón – menciona al verla por el retrovisor y ver como su amiga termina de arreglar su plan

\- No te preocupes, asegúrate de centrar bien la estación – menciona Bon Bon al amarrar las cosas que necesita.

Ese vehículo robado tenía tanta fuerza que arrojaba los vehículos más pequeños contra las paredes, sus llantas pasaban por encima de autos menores. Bon Bon terminaba de ajustar su plan de escape, mientras Lyra ataba el volante en dirección recta, arroja un ladrillo en el acelerador y empujan la colchoneta desde atrás para saltar junto con ella y deslizarse mientras ven como el gran vehículo impacta contra las puertas de la radio rompiendo el concreto haciendo estallar su interior provocando que la señal fuera interrumpida y todos los afectados caigan dormidos.

\- Crees que nos excedimos un poco – pregunta Lyra al ver como se prende en llamas la estación

\- No, mira – menciona Bon Bon al ver como emergen de sobre los escombros Octavia y Vinyl – nos hizo falta más fuerza – exclama con una sonrisa malvada al confrontarse unas a la otras

Sin perder mucho tiempo Octavia les apunta con una pistola abriendo fuego contra ellas mientras salen de los escombros; Vinly se apresura a encender la moto para escapar. Pero se oculta al escuchar que le disparan: Lyra se asoma de entre los autos disparando también hacía quien tiene más fuerza de hipnosis. Bon Bon se apresura tomar el control de uno de los hombres del suelo para que usara su cuerpo como escudo y Lyra pudiera acercarse.

Ambas empezaban utilizar los cuerpos como escudos mientras más se acercaban a su compañera, quien perdiera a una perdería todo, por lo que era necesario sacrificar las vidas necesarias para obtener el resto de las semillas; en especial unas tan poderosas como las suyas.

Bon Bon tras quedarse sin cuerpo opta por rodear e ir contra Vinly que usaba un cuerpo para proteger a su amiga; pero tras no ver su entorno es sorprendida por Bon Bon que la derriba comenzando a rodar con fuerza, girando en el suelo mientras se lanzan golpes, empujando impulsos de energía hacía la mente de la otra para noquearla. Pero eran tan fuertes como igual que se cancelaban a ellas misma provocando que mutuamente se provocaran daño; golpe a golpe se enfrentan asegurándose de alejarse para que sus compañeras pudieran disparar.

Junto al fuego y leves explosiones de energía la antena empieza a repetir el mensaje nuevamente haciendo que las demás semillas se acercaran de nuevo, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Lyra fuera rodeada. Vinly es dominada por Bon Bon que sin compasión rompe sus lentes al golpearla de lado y lado; sin embargo, ella se defiende empujándola de encima suyo, ese acto le dio la oportunidad a Bon Bon de tomar una roca y arrojarla contra la cabeza de Vinly que sangra tras caer rendida: confundida y debilitada no perciba como Bon Bon se monta sobre ella sosteniendo una piedra mayor encima de ella para aplastar su cabeza.

Octavia tras notarlo ignora a Lyra disparando contra Bon Bon, bala tras bala atraviesa su espalda provocando su muerte; mientras Lyra gritaba horrorizada mientras disparaba contra Octavia que retrocede por los impactos muriendo contra los escombros.

Vinly se espanta de escuchar caer la piedra junto a ella, lucha por quitarse el cuerpo sin vida de encima, pero es detenida por Lyra que la abraza mientras llora sobre ella; gritaba su nombre mientras apuntaba a entre los ojos de la responsable y disparaba destrozando su rostro al agotarse la carga solo por la ira y el dolor de ver a su amada Bon Bon sin vida con sangre en sus labios.

\- ¡Bon Bon! – lloraba ante su perdida hasta recordar que ahora tenía el poder para desear que volviera, que su amada regresara con ella. Se apresura a tomar las semillas de Vinly y Bon Bon para regresar con las de Octavia sabiendo que son suficiente para desear dos veces.

Sin embargo, en ese tiempo la frecuencia cambia misteriosamente provocando que Lyra se detenga en su lugar, bajando el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga para ver de qué se trataba.

\- ¡Escuchad a la Poderosa Trixie! – la transmisión ordena - ¡Ahora todos ustedes son mis esclavos! – añade al reírse egocéntricamente provocando que las victimas tanto inocentes como portadores despierten pensando lo que ella les diga pensar

\- Prepárense para tener mucho sexo, tengan sexo hasta que se desmayen del placer – exclama Starlight al proclamarse la nueva líder de la ciudad

Lyra carga su arma y se apresura para acabar con ellas, pero al acercarse detrás de un muro una pala golpea su cabeza derribándola.

\- Buen intento, pero esta es mi ciudad ahora – exclama Starlight al chasquear sus dedos accionando la acción frenética.

Trixie golpea sus brazos para que no se levante dándole a su compañera la pala para acabar con su vida: suplicaba que tuviera piedad, intentaba controlar su mente, pero tal parecía tenía suficientes semillas para repeler el poder concentrado de 20 semillas. Sus ojos se ampliaron de horror al ver como eleva la pala y embiste su cabeza una y otra y otra hasta que su cuerpo deja de retorcerse; continuando apuñalando su cuello para cortar su cabeza y asegurarse de que está muerta.

\- Se terminó – menciona Starlight al limpiarse las salpicaduras de sangre – la ciudad es mía – añade al escuchar los gritos y gemidos que empiezan al provocarse una inmensa cantidad de violaciones, sexo en la calle y familias que enloquecen cayendo en la tentación.

\- ¿Qué desearas ahora? – pregunta Trixie al beber de un jugo y ver como varios chicos tienen sexo con una chica en la calle

\- Dejare que pasen los últimos días, nadie tenía suficientes semillas para escapar de la hipnosis, ya no hay nadie que pueda continuar la búsqueda; dejare que disfruten del sexo. Y cuando llegue el último día… - dice pasivamente al ver como los gemidos de las ventanas continúan – deseare tener el control de las mentes de todos en el mundo, todos en el mundo serán mis sirvientes – ambiciosa se levanta estrechando la mano de Trixie – el segundo deseo será tuyo – exclama al sonreírle a su amiga para abrazarla.

\- Entonces disfrutemos de este mundo tanto como podamos – exclama Trixie señalando la alternativa de tener sexo por diversión.

* * *

 **(Tercer Acto)**

La hipnosis está en un nivel 10, pero las semillas de todos aun siendo menores tuvieron la fuerza para contener su efecto fuera de la casa de Pinkie; sin embargo, cuando escucharon ese mensaje todas realmente creyeron que habían perdido por completo. Se resguardaron el interior esperando que regresara Pinkie, pero ahora era imposible que estuviera bien, además no había nada que pudieran hacer ahora.

\- ¿Chicas escuchan eso? – menciona Apple Bloom al acercarse a la ventana, pero, Applejack cierra la ventana poniendo audífonos a las niñas para que no escucharan claramente.

Frente de su casa estaban violando a una chica, que no tardaba en disfrutarlo y pedirles a esos hombres que continuaran llenándola de semen. Fluttershy se llevó a las niñas al cuarto superior junto Rarity para que terminaran su proceso de sanación, dentro de unas horas las semillas sanarían sus mentes y sus dueños reales podrían volver a usarlas.

\- Hermana, despierta pronto. Las cosas lucen peor que nunca – exclama Swettie Belle al abrazar a su hermana

El Festín de la perversión estaba por comenzar; y Starlight organizaba las funciones.

* * *

 **Así es, el poder de las semillas solo dura una semana. Entonces se desactivaran. Aun quedan 4 días para escenas bien ricolinas jijiji. Pero su final ya esta definido, la heroína despertara en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
